Deheaded Chicken
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A little story about Kyoko and Ren 'falling' in love. They face many obstacles, some of them even involving some 'beagles' and a certain person known as Fuwa Sho. Minor Mature-content in chapter 37! Only that chapter though
1. Prologue

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Those are the seeds of love!" She had shouted out happily without noticing her voice had nearly turned back to normal. Ren stood there, quite shocked it seemed. _'I'm.. in love with Kyoko-..?' _His eyes had widened, but then he smiled and laughed softly.  
"Yeah right, me and Kyoko!" He blurted out towards the chicken and continued laughing.  
"Huh?" Kyoko brought out. _'He thought about me..?'_  
"You can't be right.. You don't know about love either, do you?" Ren asked, still laughing slightly.  
"I do! Whoever this Kyoko is, you're in love with her, apparently," Kyoko stated, feeling quite offended, but luckily the chicken-costume hid that. Ren breathed in and out slowly, looking at the chicken. He thought about it for a moment, but then simply turned around and walked away.  
"Thanks for cheering me up!" He said, waving slightly, and then walked away from the scene. _'I don't like Kyoko, do I?'_ Kyoko watched him leave and sighed. _'He must've meant someone else.'_  
"Are you sure you're up to it now?" The director asked insecurely.  
"Yes, I'm sure, sir." Ren was bowing deeply, hoping he'd be most believable.  
"Ok, thank you, Tsuruga-san!" The director yelled out in delight. Kyoko watched from a little distance, smiling slightly. _'Good for you, Tsuruga-san.'_ She watched closely as he acted like she hadn't seen him act before, with such passion, such.. love? He was glad, but also quite surprised his tactic worked. _'So.. all I need to do is think it's Kyoko? That Kyoko is the one who was treated this way. That Kyoko was hurt? That I shouldn't be falling for her, but I did..?' 'Wait a minute..-.. I shouldn't be falling for her.'  
_

"Cut, that's a wrap! Very good work Tsuruga-san!" The director cheered on, crying tears of happiness. Ren walked away from the set and towards his manager, who praised him for his good work.  
"Good work, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said as she approached the both of them. She smiled at him, but somehow this smile seemed different from all the others. Ren couldn't help but smile back genuinely. His manager's gaze went from Kyoko to Ren and back to Kyoko again.  
"Let's go grab a bite, my treat!" He suggested happily.  
"You really don't have to, Yashiro-san," Kyoko replied, but then when her stomach rumbled quite loudly she blushed and looked away.  
"You both worked very hard, come on!" Yashiro said. _'Now I'm sure, those two are in love. Ren was eying her in between scenes.' _He grinned slightly, causing Ren to raise his eyebrow in suspicion. Both Ren and Kyoko followed him to his car though.  
"Oh, gosh, I forgot, I have to go somewhere, Ren you'll walk Kyoko home, won't you?" Yashiro asked and quickly left without waiting for a response. Ren was quite surprised. _'Oh, gosh?'_ He sighed and continued eating. Kyoko however was looking out of the window, seeming quite absent. The rest of dinner was quiet and calm. After dinner Ren walked Kyoko home, both of them still weren't speaking. When they reached Kyoko's house they simply said "Good night" to each other and both went their own way. _'He must've meant another Kyoko, not me.' 'She's probably in love with someone else.. She'd never fall for me, she used to hate me.. I'm not sure whether she doesn't anymore..' _

"You here again?" Kyoko asked with a masculine voice as she walked towards Ren in her Bo costume.  
"Yes.. You were right.. I am in love." Kyoko froze up for a moment.  
"Of course I was right!" She replied, failing to fake the masculine voice. Ren's eyes widened for a moment and he got up.  
"Who's in this suit anyway?" He asked, approaching her. Kyoko backed off, avoiding his hand. He reached out and started yanking at Bo's head, she tried to escape and as they struggled one of them lost balance. Bo's head fell off and Kyoko landed on her back on the ground, with Ren on top of her. _'This feels familiar..'_ She failed to notice her 'head' had come off. Ren leaned on his arms and looked at her face.  
"Kyoko?!" He nearly yelled out.


	2. A seethrough disguise

**Story: Deheaded Chicken****  
Chapter 1: A see-through disguise  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Kyoko?!" He nearly yelled out.  
Kyoko looked up, into his eyes, but she didn't manage to realize her head had fallen off, even though he'd just yelled out her name.  
"Kyoko? I'm not Kyoko, I'm Bo," She replied nervously, afraid he'd find out who she actually was, though he'd already found out. Ren stared at her face, his face was almost entirely red. _'She knows I like her? It was her all that time!'_ He stood up and looked away.  
"You ARE Kyoko!" He replied.  
"No, I'm not, I'm Bo!" She yelled back, accidentally using her own voice. He sighed and pointed in the direction of where her 'head' laid.  
"Isn't that your head?" He asked. Kyoko let her gaze wander off to where he was pointing at. It took her a brief moment to figure it out. _'Hey, my head.. Wait! WHAT?!'_  
"MY HEAD!" She yelled out and quickly put the chicken's head back on. Ren couldn't help but laugh the slightest bit as he watched the entire spectacle. Kyoko sighed when she had the chicken's head back on.  
"Kyoko, it's no use, I already saw you," He clarified, smiling slightly still. Her scene had managed to cheer him up, even in this awkward situation. He held out his hand to help her up.  
"So.." Kyoko said, staring at her feet.  
"So, I should be thanking you for all your good advice!" Ren stated and leaned towards her. Kyoko closed her eyes as he inched in on her, forgetting that she was wearing Bo's head again. Ren gently pressed his lips against the chicken's forehead.  
"Thank you,_ Bo_," He replied and walked away, leaving a fairly confused Kyoko behind.

"Is something wrong Ren?" Yashiro-san asked, sitting beside Ren on a couch, with nothing near them except for two vending machines.  
"Huh?" Ren asked, looking directly at Yashiro-san for the first time that day. Yashiro stared into Ren's eyes questioningly, but then smirked slightly.  
"You confessed to Kyoko didn't you?!" He asked, seeming quite interested. Ren's eyes widened slightly.  
"NO, of course not," He replied agitated.  
"Why not?" Yashiro asked, faking some of his overdramatic sadness.  
"Because I'm not in love with Kyoko!" He partially yelled out at his manager.  
"You don't lose your temper that easily when we're talking about other subjects.." Yashiro said softly, almost as if talking to himself. Ren looked away, drank his soda slowly.  
"So.. about your new job offer.." Yashiro began, Ren turned his gaze towards Yashiro.  
"Yes, what about it?" He asked interested.  
"You're really gonna play that villain..?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"So you already said yes?"  
"Yes-" He looked at Yashiro's big smile for a moment.  
"-,I thought you hated that I accepted the job, due to the gun and me being a villain.." He added.  
"I did, but your co-star seems to be a real promising woman." Yashiro explained.  
"Who is she?" Ren asked.  
"You'll see." Yashiro replied, grinning slightly.

"Thank you so much for your effort today!" The three guys said.  
"Oh, it's not a problem," Bo replied.  
"You really cheer up our program Bo!" One of them said, touching Bo's shoulder briefly as a nice gesture. Kyoko smiled.  
"Really, it's no problem," She replied with her most guy-ish voice. She walked off to the dressing room. She undid herself of her Bo costume and got dressed again. Suddenly her ringtone sounded.  
"Hello, Kyoko here," She answered the phone.  
"Hey, Kyoko-chan! I've got a new job for you!" Sawara-san said excited.  
"What kind of job is it?" Kyoko asked enthusiastically.  
"You're playing the villain-," Sawara-san tried to continue, but Kyoko interrupted.  
"Like Mio.. again?" She asked, her dark aura growing stronger and stronger.  
"No, nothing like that! This one's a beautiful woman who takes revenge on her previous husband." Kyoko smiled.  
"Shoutaro.." She whispered softly, soft enough for Sawara-san not to hear her. Her expression was very frightening and her dark creatures were surrounding her, floating around happily. She grinned slightly and then smiled overly-cute.  
"I'll do it!"

-

_**AN:**_ This time, there'll definitely be a new chapter.

I hope I got Ren's character a bit more Ren than before, sorry if you don't think I did.  
Hopefully you all enjoy the story.

Oh.. and probably in the future, in the far away future, there'll be some **MATURE CONTENT. **

Just so you're warned, I'll change the rating of the story to Mature then.


	3. Meeting the costars

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 2: Meeting the co-stars  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren walked through the hallway of the L.M.E. building, oblivious to his surroundings, since they were the same as always. He walked towards the vending machine and got himself a soda. He was about to turn around again, but something caught his attention. Looking at the poster next to the vending machine his eyes widened. Getting his cell phone he quickly dialed the number.  
"Hello?"  
"Yashiro-san.." Ren replied, his voice way too sweet.  
"Y-yes?" Yashiro responded, hoping for the best.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ren asked, hiding his furiousness. Yashiro chuckled slightly, feeling most uncomfortable.  
"You didn't seem to eager to know."  
"Well, I'm listening now, explain please," Ren replied, still overly sweet.

"Nice to meet you, Mogami-san," The director said politely as he shook her hand.  
"Likewise, director Matsumoto," Kyoko replied, kindly.  
"It's an honor to be in your presence, director Matsumoto," Sawara-san commented. Kyoko stared at her manager, her face showed the words which her lips didn't form. She had no idea of the man's reputation. A man walked towards the director.  
"Matsumoto-san, there's someone here to visit you," The man told him and urged the director to come with him. When both the men had left Sawara turned to Mogami.  
"You don't know, do you?" He asked, seemingly quite offended.  
"Umm.. No," Kyoko replied boldly, trying to remember where she'd heard the name Matsumoto before.  
"He's the best action and drama film director ever to be known in Japan!" Sawara nearly shouted out.  
"Oh.." Kyoko replied, not particularly interested. She looked around and looked at where the director was, while Sawara was going on and on about how important Matsumoto-san was for Japans movie-scene. With the director was the man she'd seen before and someone else. Someone who's grey hair seemed quite familiar, but the other man was blocking her access to the sight of his face.  
"I've come to talk to you about my role as Ai's former husband, Nobuo," A familiar voice told. Kyoko's eyes widened slightly.  
"He's in the movie?" Kyoko asked surprised.  
"Actually, it's a drama series, but yes, you'll get to act together with him," Sawara replied.  
"What?!"

"So it wasn't about Kyoko being the woman you're sworn to avenge in the series?"  
"No, why would that be it?" Ren asked irritated.  
"Because you have a crush on her, don't you?" Yashiro asked, overly sweet. Ren sighed.  
"Sure, I've got a crush on a high school girl," Ren replied sarcastically.  
"I'm glad you finally admit it," Yashiro replied, smiling brightly. Ren looked away, as Yashiro was the one driving the car they were in. He parked the car near a restaurant.  
"Ok, let's go get something to eat here," Yashiro got out of the car and so did Ren.  
"I'll go pay a parking ticket, you go inside first," Yashiro said and walked away. Ren walked into the familiar restaurant and immediately his eyes fell on Kyoko, who was sitting at a table not too far from the entrance. Across from her sat a man, with which Kyoko didn't look too pleased. He walked towards them and saw his face. His eyes widened the slightest bit at the sight of the man. _'Fuwa Shou..?!'_ Kyoko looked at Ren.  
"Tsuruga-san..?" She asked, noticing his furious glare, which was focused on the star across from her. Fuwa returned the look of furiosity, but clearly surprised by the man's presence.

--

**AN**: Oh my, oh my, who'd be the actor playing Nobuo? And what is Kyoko doing with Shoutara, dining together? **Find out in the next chapter. **So, tell me your opinion, was it well-written, were the characters ok? And if they weren't please give me some advice with which I can work a little, no bashing!

**Edit:** I editted all chapters, so they looked like they do on my computer and the enters are clear again!  
Sorry for the inconvenience before!!


	4. Overlooked actor

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 3: Overlooked actor  
By: BiShoujoMiharu  
**

Kyoko looked at Ren as he turned his gaze towards her. She was immediately creeped out by the look on his face, that fake smile he so perfectly mastered. Her inner demons were extremely attracted to the dark aura behind his smile and she had trouble controlling them, but luckily she could.  
"Good evening, Mogami-san," Ren said overly polite.  
"What are you doing here tonight, and with none other than Fuwa Shoutaro?" He added, with the same voice. Kyoko stuttered as she spoke:  
"Tsu-ruga-san, we we wer-e just-," She tried to end her sentence, but Shoutaro interrupted her.  
"We were just on a date, talking about the good old days, when Kyoko-chan used to live with me," He said with a smirk on his face. Ren was so furious that his fake smile was nearly to bright for Kyoko to bear, her inner demons loving his growing dark aura even more.  
"Is that so, Mogami-san?" Ren asked.  
"Well, we-," She tried to speak, avoiding eye contact with Tsuruga, but once again Fuwa interrupted her.  
"Of course it is, jealous?" He asked teasingly. Mogami glared daggers at Shou. _'Why you-!' _Ren stared at him, his fake smile nearly braking and thus he ended the conversation by saying farewell to them and quickly left. Yashiro-san, who'd been standing by the entrance since he spotted them, followed him outside.  
"So if you're not in love with Kyoko-chan, then why are you upset now?" Yashiro asked as he sat down in the car.  
"I'm not upset," Ren replied, clearly agitated by the entire situation, as he sat down in the driver's seat.  
"I don't think you should be driving.." Yashiro commented.  
"You shouldn't either, you've just got your license and haven't been driving in the dark yet," Ren replied and started the car. They drove away from the parking lot and onto the road.  
"Don't drive so fast, Ren," Yashiro commented slightly frightened.  
"I'm not."

He laid down on his back, falling onto his bed. Staring up at the sealing Ren thought of what had happened that evening.  
"Why was she with Fuwa Sho? She said she hated him.. Did she lie to me?" He sighed heavily. _'Why do I care?!' _

Kyoko walked through the L.M.E. building, towards the elevator. When she approached the elevator she saw Tsuruga-san standing in front of it, waiting for the elevator too.  
"Tsuruga-san!" She called out, but he stepped into the elevator, so she ran and stepped into the elevator too. She breathed heavily, leaning against the wall as Ren stared at her, quite confused by her actions.  
"I-.. Abou-… Yester-day.." She breathed out. She caught her breath again and stood right up, standing before Ren.  
"About yesterday, I was with Shoutaro, because I had to. The director of the new drama series I'm gonna be in told me we should 'bond' and get to know each other. Apparently that rat told him we didn't know each other," She explained.  
"But why? He's not in the series is he?" Ren asked, slightly surprised by her explanation.  
"He is! The reporters are all over it, though I wouldn't know why.. I'm not that famous, yet," Kyoko replied.  
"But I am, it's the perfect story. Two show business rivals, playing rivals in a drama series," Ren said, not really aware that he'd said it out loud. _'Why didn't I read his name on the poster..?'_  
"We're playing in the same drama series? I'm playing together with Tsuruga-san? What part will you play?" Kyoko asked excitedly.  
"I play the man who swears to avenge you, because you paid me," He replied, smiling genuinely at her.  
"You knew I was in the series?"  
"Yes, I read it on the poster."  
"Shoutaro was also on the poster, didn't you read it?"  
"I guess I overlooked it. As your sempai, I'm proud you got such a great job offer, Mogami-san," He told her, a hand gently placed on her shoulder. She blushed slightly, smiling happily.  
"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied. In the silence that followed Ren realized something.  
"The elevator isn't moving yet.. Did you push the button?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kyoko replied, quickly pushing the button. Ren smiled and when he got to the floor he needed to be on he said goodbye and walked away. _'She didn't lie.'_

--

**AN**: I know my chapters are always short, sorry! Some of you might've guessed already, _Sho_ is in the drama series too! The grey hair was from his 'popstar-demon-outfit' for his music-clips, remember? xD I hope you liked this chapter.


	5. An unwanted action

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 4: An unwanted action  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"I have to do WHAT?!" Kyoko shouted out to her manager, Sawara. He stared at her, blinking a few times. Sawara sighed softly.  
"Didn't you write the prologue at all before accepting this job?" He asked.  
"No, I-.." She looked away slightly, ashamed of her actions.  
"I didn't have time.." She added.  
"Well, it's just once, though I'm sure it'll probably have to happen more often in the series though.." He replied, giving Kyoko shivers. _'I can't, I can't do it!'_  
"After all, this series is still developing and you are playing his wife, aren't you." Sawara-san added.  
"But I don't want to do that to Shoutaro!" She nearly yelled at her manager.  
"You signed the contract, you accepted the job," Sawara told her. Kyoko sighed and walked away, her evil aura surrounding her once more. All her inner demons screaming the same words: "We're gonna die!"

"Well, Ren, tomorrow the recording of that new drama series will start. You do know you and Kyoko are gonna be acting together?" Yashiro asked, sitting in the passenger's seat.  
"Sure I do," Ren simply replied, focusing on the road instead of his manager.  
"Aren't you excited about acting together, side by side, with the woman you love?" Yashiro asked, fantasizing away about Kyoko and Ren as a happily married couple.  
"I don't love her," Ren stated. While driving he noticed Kyoko walking on the sidewalk. Apparently Yashiro did too.  
"Hey, look, there's your love. Isn't it quite late and dark for a girl her age to be outside?" Ren pretended not to be worried, but couldn't help but drive towards her. He parked the car beside the sidewalk and Yashiro opened his window.  
"Evening Kyoko, what are you doing out this late?" Yashiro asked.  
"Oh, I was just going to head home, I had to talk something over with the director," Kyoko responded, seeming quite down.  
"Well, get in then, I'll bring you home," Ren said friendly. Kyoko smiled.  
"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," She replied. Yashiro got out of the car.  
"Where are you going, Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked, as Ren simply gazed at him.  
"I have some work I need to do, I'll see you two tomorrow," He quickly responded and ran off, into the L.M.E. building. Ren sighed and looked at Kyoko, who got into the car, sitting down beside him.  
"So what were you talking about with the director?" He asked as she buckled her seatbelt.  
"I-.." _'I can't tell him that I tried to get out of playing that role.. he'd get mad at me..'_ Kyoko noticed Ren's glare, his fake smile on again.  
"Well, Mogami-san, tell me.." He added.  
"I.. I went to the director to try and not play Ai!" She suddenly blurted out and Ren smiled faintly at her. Kyoko looked away, expecting the worst speech she'd ever heard.  
"Is it because of Fuwa Shou?" He asked, overly friendly.  
"Yes.."  
"I told you before, don't let him influence your acting carrier." Kyoko looked at him. When she didn't see any anger she was surprised. _'He's not angry..'_  
"Well, let's get you home," Ren added and started driving. It didn't take long before they arrived at Kyoko's home.  
"Do you want to come in? I could make you some ramen..?" Kyoko asked after she'd gotten out of the car. Ren smiled politely.  
"No, thank you, I need to get home, I'll see you tomorrow on the set. Goodnight, Mogami-san."  
"Goodnight Tsuruga-san," She replied and walked away. He watched her walk away before driving home.

Kyoko walked to the exit and back to the set again several times, seemingly thinking as Sawara tried to keep up with her, trying to talk to her.  
"Kyoko-chan, it's not that big of a deal," He told her. Kyoko looked troubled as she kept walking around and around. _'I can't do this, not with Shoutaro! I can't do this, I can't do this!'_  
"I can't do this!" She nearly yelled out and tried to reach the exit, but Sawara held her back by blocking the exit.  
"You told the director you'd take the job, so you will!" He told her. She looked at the ground for a moment, appearing to feel ashamed, but then she started pushing Sawara-san, trying to get him out of the way.  
"Let me out!" She told him, her voice furious and her angry inner demons ready to attack.  
"What's going on?" Yashiro asked as he and Ren walked towards the two.  
"Kyoko doesn't want to-.." Sawara began, but Kyoko had noticed them and returned to her normal state and interrupted him.  
"Nothing, everything's fine!" She said with a fake smile. Ren looked at her.  
"You still don't want to act with Fuwa Shou, do you?" He asked.  
"I-.." She began, but she did not know what to say.  
"Because it isn't you acting with him, it's Ai interacting with Nobuo, her ex-husband. Just get into character and forget the surroundings." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," She replied.

--

**AN:** Well well, what would it be she has to do with Shoutaro? Will Kyoko be able to act with Shou? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll also read the next chapter. Comments are welcome! (and info about if there'll be a new Skip beat season too! ^^' )


	6. Hug of death

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 5: Hug of death  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

'_I can do this, I can do this!'_ Kyoko slid on Ai's tight red dress. The dress was quite long and sleeveless. Then she sat down and her make-up was done for her. She put on Ai's black heels and walked out of the dressing room, carefully pushing the curtain aside. She smiled friendly.  
"How does it look?" She asked. Ren blushed slightly, avoiding eye-contact.  
"Fine.." He mumbled, but then his praise was outshone by Yashiro's.  
"You look so beautiful!" He nearly yelled out enthusiastically. Kyoko blushed slightly.  
"Thank you," She replied shyly and walked towards the director. After he first few steps on those heels however she lost her balance and nearly fell. Luckily two strong arms caught her on time. Her eyes were tightly closed when she fell, but now as she was being hold by those two arms, she slowly opened them again. Looking up at her hero a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. But mostly you could see the irritation in her eyes. Shou looked her in the eyes for a brief moment, nearly mesmerized by her beauty, it seemed.  
"Watch where you walk, stupid," He commented and helped her stand on her own two feet. Before walking away Shoutaro glared at Ren for a moment, but then left.  
"Are you ok, Kyoko?" Yashiro-san asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, smiling faintly. 'Why didn't he get angrier.. normally he'd call me an idiot at least twice..' Ren looked at Kyoko, who seemed quite absentminded. She shook her head slightly, so she'd finally wake up a little and noticed Sawara-san coming her way. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled.  
"You look perfect, Kyoko-chan."  
"Sho-chan!" Mimori called out, running towards him. Sho turned towards her, looking quite irritated.  
"What are you doing here, I told you not to come," He replied agitated.  
"But Sho-chan, I missed you!" She told him.  
"I told you it's over," He replied severely and turned away. Mimori's eyes filled with tears and she ran away, but when she noticed Mogami, she stopped.  
"It's your fault!" She told Mogami-san and then ran off again, crying.  
"My.. fault?" Kyoko whispered softly while staring at Shoutaro.

Kyoko sat on a chair, reading her script over and over again. _'Ai is desperate to get her revenge, just like me, only she's capable of wiping away all the traces that lead to her..'_ She pondered a bit and therefore forgot her surroundings. Tsuruga sat down next to her and smiled slightly as he looked at which page she was reading.  
"Oh, so that's what you didn't want to do with Fuwa?" He asked, somewhat teasingly. Kyoko was surprised, because she hadn't noticed his presence before he spoke. She looked at him.  
"Yes.." She replied.  
"Perhaps you should be more worried about learning to walk on those shoes you're wearing," He responded, smiling friendly. _'Oh, shit! I still don't know how to walk on these!'_  
"I will, thank you, Tsuruga-san," She stood up, leaving the script on her chair and walked away, quite robotic. She got into the hallway and kept walking slowly, carefully, trying to be graceful.

"Ok, first we'll be shooting Kyoko and Shou's scene, please take your places!" The director told. Kyoko and Shou stood across from each other in the living room set. He stared intensely at her.  
"And start!" The voice of the director sounded again.

"So you thought you got rid of me?" Ai asked, her glare intense and dark. Nobuo's eyes widened and he turned around quickly. She was mere inches away from him and approached him slowly, gracefully.  
"Well, I've got news for you-.." She went on, her lips close to his. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck as her lips moved to his ear.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I get my revenge," She whispered into his ear. Her arms let go of him again and she walked away, towards the door.  
"I'll be waiting, love," Nobuo replied sinister.

--

**AN:** I loved writing this chapter, I love love love the story I've come up with! 'Ai' and 'Nobuo' resemble them, or so I believe. And Ren's character will resemble him! ^^'  
Hope you liked it!!


	7. Good job

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 6: Good job  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ai walked through a dark and seemingly abandoned alley, looking around for any sign of life.  
"What is a fine lady such as yourself doing in a place like this?" A deep male voice asked, his silhouette hidden in the shadows.  
"What is a fine criminal such as yourself doing near such an obvious hiding spot?" She asked the man, still looking around trying to spot him. The man grinned slightly.  
"Waiting for you of course," He replied tauntingly, approaching her slowly. She swiftly turned around and kicked the gun out of his hand. He smirked and bowed before her.  
"I see I have a new client?" He asked. His face now finally shown, due to the ray of moonlight that shone on his face. Ai smiled politely at him.  
"But ofcourse-," She replied, looking into his eyes. His face showed his past, his struggle. The scar on his left cheek did not appall her, she merely saw it as an accessory, like her own lipstick was.  
"-Takahashi Hideo," She added and reached out with her hand. He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly.  
"Nice doing business with you, Watanabe Ai," He replied with a grin on his face again.  
"Cut!" The director told and the light's went on again. Kyoko looked at Ren, who smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.  
"That was perfect!" The director added.  
"Good job everyone! That's it for today," He told.  
"Good job," Kyoko told Ren and he replied the compliment.  
"That was so good, Ren, Kyoko! You have progressed so much Kyoko!" Yashiro-san said enthusiastically. Ren looked at Kyoko, who blushed slightly. _'Yes, she has.'_  
"How 'bout we treat you two to dinner?" Yashiro asked, referring to himself and Sawara-san, who was still having a conversation with the director.  
"No, I'll treat Kyoko to dinner," Shoutaro said, who had approached them just now. Kyoko looked at him.  
"After all she is my ex-wife," He said tauntingly, his eyes focused on Ren. Kyoko's inner demons were once again going crazy. They surrounded Shoutaro's neck tightly, hoping to suffocate him with their darkness, but then his lips parted again.  
"And I have something to discuss with her," He added.  
"I'd rather go and have dinner with Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san," She replied, her demons still floating around happily. Ren looked slightly surprised at how she'd said his name. _'Did I just imagine that?' _He smiled slightly.  
"If you had something to discuss you could've done that earlier," She added.  
"But that guy interrupted us and after that you left quickly," Shou replied, referring to Ren.  
"Good job today," Kyoko told Shou and bowed slightly before him, then she walked away. He stared at her leaving. _'She's become so different.. so strong..'_

"How come Yashiro is never with us when he says we'll have dinner with him..?" Kyoko asked. Ren sighed softly.  
"He must be a very busy man," He replied. Kyoko smiled slightly.  
"Yes, I guess, being your manager is tiresome.."  
"Is it such a hard job?"  
"No, but getting you to eat something is. You haven't touched your food yet," She replied teasingly, smiling slightly. He looked at her, smiling. This Kyoko looked so different from Ai. She had no make-up on, no 'sexy' dress, just regular clothes. Yet she still had something irregular over her, her strength.  
"Are you gonna eat now?" Kyoko asked staring back at him. He smiled again.  
"Sure, for you I will," He replied, smiling most charmingly. She was afraid there'd be hidden anger, but there wasn't. He was genuinely being kind towards her, it caused her to smile happily. He began to eat and she resumed her eating. She was done before him and drank some juice.  
"So, where did you learn to hold a gun?" She asked eventually.  
"Oh, I didn't, I'm just a natural, I suppose," He replied, smiling, no longer purely kindly. She looked away slightly.  
"Ok," She replied softly.

"Well, there you are, home," Ren told her.  
"Thanks you, Tsuruga-san," She replied friendly. Then she walked away after saying goodbye, towards her home. Walking into the shop she noticed someone sitting at the bar.  
"Good evening, Ai."

--

**AN**: I won't be able to write a new chapter for about.. well, **6 weeks** or so!.. Sorry, but my school is really important, I need to pass my exams! ^^'


	8. Shoutaro's visit

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 7: Shoutaro's visit  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"What's he doing here?!" Kyoko yelled out angrily, pointing accusingly at Fuwa Sho.  
"Oh, this nice young man said he needed to talk to you," The wife of the shopkeeper said cheerfully. Kyoko glared daggers at Shoutaro, who was smirking about his 'victory'. 'He managed to get in here and sneak attack!' Kyoko's inner demons were on the edge of killing him when the landlady suggested:  
"Why don't you show this nice young man your room?" Kyoko looked at her landlady, trying to fake a smile. Her smile however seemed more like a deadly glare combined with a sinister grin.  
"Well, go on, Kyoko-chan, show him your room," She said happily and walked into the kitchen, apparently not having noticed Kyoko's glare.  
"Yes, Kyoko-chan, please do," Shou teased and walked towards the stairs, but Kyoko beat him to it and ran into her room, closing the door before him.  
"Wait there!" She yelled out. Quickly she ran through her room, removing all the darts from Sho's poster and then removing the poster itself. Then she removed all the voodoo dolls from the ground and hid everything. She opened the door and Sho walked in. He looked around.  
"Apparently you don't like Tsuruga as much as I thought.." He commented, staring at Tsuruga's poster, which also held darts in it. Kyoko freaked.  
"No, no! I-.. That's from a long time ago!" She replied in panic, truthfully. Kyoko quickly removed the darts. Somehow Shou found this funny apparently, for he was laughing, which infuriated Kyoko even more.  
"This is quite a chance compared to where we used to life," He commented when he'd stopped laughing.  
"I didn't see much of that house, I was too busy working to pay the rent," She replied agitated.  
"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" She asked irritated, looking at him.  
"I let Mimori go," He told her.  
"That sounds like you put your pet to sleep," Kyoko replied.  
"I don't need her," Shou added.  
"You need no one but you, right?" Kyoko asked, quite agitated.  
"I apologized to her. And I want to apologize for using you," He told her. Kyoko looked at him and his sorrowful eyes for a moment.  
"Like I'm gonna accept that!" She nearly yelled at him in anger. Fuwa's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Is that not what you expected? Like I told you, the old Kyoko is gone! We are enemies, nothing more, nothing less!" She added, giggling devilishly. Fuwa stared at her.  
"You've really become stronger," He told her.  
"Of course I have, I no longer life to serve a spoiled wannabe-rockstar," She replied. He stood up and walked towards her door.  
"Well, I'll leave now," He told her and left the room_. 'I'm gonna win you back.'_ Kyoko laid down on her back, on the floor. _'Where does that jerk get the nerve to come here?!'_

--

**AN:** This one's really short, I know, but I don't have time to make it any longer, since starting tomorrow I won't be uploading anymore. I'll have my boyfriend staying here for 3 days and then I'll have to study for weeks and have exams and won't be back until about **6 weeks** have passed.


	9. Acting your heart out

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 8: Acting your heart out  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"How much will this simple job be costing me?" Ai asked, seductively as she moved closer to Hideo.  
"A 150," He replied with a blank face.  
"Thousand?" Ai asked, seemingly shocked by the price.  
"No, million," Takashi told her, a faint smirk on his features. Ai gasped softly. She looked at the man before her, he seemed quite serious about the matter. A faint smile appeared on her features.  
"Deal," She stated, looking around slightly. Her hand was in her pocket. She grabbed some money out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
"50 in advance," Ai whispered and watched Hideo as he smirked.  
"You must really want to get rid of this man."  
"Yes, I do," She replied, her voice cold and emotionless.  
"Cut! Now let's shoot the scene where Ai's in the mental institution!" The director told. Kyoko sighed heavily.  
"Aw.. give me a break.." She whispered, clearly irritated. Ren smiled as he saw how worn-out she looked, he nearly chuckled a little.  
"Can't handle the work of a real star?" He teased. Kyoko looked at him, all of a sudden she didn't seem quite so tired anymore.  
"Of course I can!" She nearly yelled at him. Ren chuckled heartily, but stopped when he saw her confused face. _'Ren sure seems to smile a lot more lately.. Is he angry at me..? Or is he just.. happy?'_  
"I'm just kidding, Mogami-san," He added, smiling still. Kyoko heard footsteps coming their way and looked around herself. _'Not him again!'_  
"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san! I need to go now!" She apologized, bowing deeply and literally ran towards the next set. Shoutaro watched Kyoko run off and then turned away.

"There is no conspiracy against you, Watanabe Ai," A doctor told her, stroking her arm as she sat there on the floor. She had hidden her face in the gap between her knees and chest, which was created when she'd started hugging her legs.  
"Yes, there is!" She yelled back angrily, she slapped away his hand assertively. The doctor grinned and stood up.  
"One day you're gonna leave this hospital, one way or the other, you will leave her, it's up to you to decide how!" The doctor told her and left, locking the door of her cell behind him.  
"It's not a hospital.." Ai whispered looking up, a single tear fell from her left eye, sliding down her cheek. She stood up and started pounding loudly, hard, on the door.  
"I'll get him for this, I will get my revenge!" She yelled, tears streaming down from both eyes. Then the doorknob moved.  
"No, no, don't open the door!" She yelled in panic, trying to force it closed again. But it was hopeless, the door was slammed open and as it was she fell against the back wall of her cell.  
"Time to calm this missy down," A man said, a friendly smile on his face. He approached her, she tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her arm. Forcing her to sit right up, he found an artery and injected her medication into her bloodstream, causing her to feel faint already.  
"I'll kill him.." She whispered, one last tear falling from her face and then she fell on the floor, her eyes closed. The nurse smiled.  
"Of course you will," He whispered and left, closing the door behind him, but forgetting to lock it.  
"Cut! Perfect! Ok, Kyoko, this was it for today!" The director said. It had been Shoutaro's plan to approach her after this scene, but the emotion she'd shown. _'Who hurt her this much?' _Kyoko stood up and smiled, though there were still tears on her cheeks. She walked away from the set and towards the dressing rooms. When she got into the dressing room she immediately saw him.  
"Tsuruga-san!" She said, happily, though the tears made Ren feel like she was faking it.  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, getting up from his seat immediately. Kyoko looked at him questioningly and blinked a bit. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"You cried? What happened?" He went on and then she realized.  
"Oh, no, I'm fine, Ai cried, I didn't," She replied, smiling. Ren smiled gently and hugged her.  
"I'm glad you're ok," He nearly whispered. Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise.

--

**AN:** Well, still busy with exams till Wednesday, but for now I thought I'd post this anyways ^^

ENJOY!


	10. Dinnertalk

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 9: Dinnertalk  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"I'm glad you're ok," He nearly whispered. Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise. She gasped softly as he hugged her slightly tighter.  
"Umm.. Tsuruga-san?" She asked, slightly confused. Ren held her loosely now and locked eyes with her. He had a faint blush on his features. Mogami stared at him, but then made her move. She placed her hand against his forehead.  
"You don't have another fever do you?" She asked concerned. Ren stared at her blankly for a moment. _'She really has no clue.. An innocent teenager.. What am I trying to do?'_ He sighed and let go of her.  
"Well, I am feeling a bit faint.." He replied and smiled politely. Kyoko smiled back at him and took his hand.  
"Let's go get you something to eat then," She said cheerfully and started walking slowly. Ren smiled faintly. _'I won't tell her.. at least not now..'_

"Are you sure you should be driving, when you feel sick?" Kyoko asked, sounding concerned for his well-being. Ren smiled politely once more.  
"Mogami-san, would you rather drive it yourself?" He asked friendly.  
"No,- but-.." She replied, but Ren seemed to focus on the road, so she didn't finish her sentence. She smiled faintly, looking at him. _'He's actually quite friendly.. Even though I hated him at first.. he's quite nice..'_  
"Something wrong?" Ren asked, looking at her. She quickly looked away yelled out:  
"No, nothing wrong!" And then she blushed, a deep shade of red. Ren smirked slightly and moved towards her a little, looking at her questioningly.  
"You're not lying are you, Kyoko-chan?" He asked teasingly.  
"You should focus on the road!" She suddenly replied, seeming quite stressed. Ren laughed slightly.  
"Kyoko-chan, I've already parked the car, we're standing still.." He replied friendly.  
"Oh, well-.. Let's go eat then!" She replied and got out of the car, her face still flushed. Ren couldn't help but still smirk slightly. _'I suppose there is hope..'_ He smiled and got out of the car. They walked towards the usual restaurant and as they walked through the door Kyoko seemed to become tense. Ren looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she appeared to have break a sweat and looked like she was hiding something. But since she didn't crack he decided to ignore it and walk through. They sat down at a table and ordered their food.  
"Your acting has really progressed, Kyoko-chan," Ren complimented her. Kyoko looked at him.  
"You really think so?" She asked insecurely and when he nodded in response she smiled happily.  
"Thank you, Tsuruga-san."  
"It's just the truth, Kyoko-." Ren stopped when he noticed another voice saying her name.  
"Kyoko-chan!" Shoutaro said awfully sweet, causing Kyoko to shudder slightly. She turned her face to Shou.  
"What?" She asked irritated, her hatred for him was displayed all over her face. Shoutaro grabbed a chair and seated himself beside Kyoko.  
"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly the other night," He said sweetly.  
"You didn't leave, I kicked you out!" Kyoko replied anger dripping from her words.  
"Oh, come on, you hate it when I leave without saying goodbye properly, I still remember that, Kyoko," He replied teasingly. Ren stared at the two. _'That rat.. he visited Kyoko?'_  
"You don't know me at all, jerk!" She replied, suddenly Shou fell silent. He stared at her and saw the crying Ai before his eyes once more.  
"I'm sorry-.. for interrupting," Shoutaro said and walked away. Kyoko sighed and looked at Ren.  
"When did he visit you?" He asked.  
"He didn't visit me, he just went inside without permission."  
"You can't close your own door?" Ren asked angrily and walked away. It took a few seconds before Kyoko realized that Ren had just stormed out on her. She went outside and ran after him.  
"Tsuruga-san!" She called. He stood still, but did not turn towards her.  
"I.. live at a ramen shop, my landlady let him in, he said he was a friend," She explained. Ren turned around, smiling friendly.  
"Do you actually think I'm angry?" Kyoko looked at him. _'I can sense it behind that fake smile..'_  
"Let's go back." Ren added.

"Well, here you go, home." Kyoko got out of the car and looked at Ren, she wanted to wave goodbye, but then he got out of the car too.  
"Ramen sure sounds good," He told her and walked towards the shop. Kyoko's jaw fell.  
"We just ate!" She replied, following him. He shrugged.  
"I'm still hungry," Ren replied.

--

**AN:** Woww! I'm really doing the writing faster than before, right? xD  
Yay! Hope you like it!


	11. The challenge

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 10: The challenge  
By: BiShoujoMiharu  
**

With every step they took towards the Darumaya Kyoko became more nervous. _'He'll laugh at me, he'll surely laugh at me! He's used to a lot more luxury..' _Ren however seemed quite neutral at the moment, he even smile at her.  
"Welcome to the Darumaya, I'm sorry but we're closed," The landlady said as Ren walked in, but then she spotted Kyoko going after him.  
"You heard her, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko added and tried to shove him out the door.  
"Oh, another friend of Kyoko's. And such a handsome one too! Come in, come in," The landlady said cheerfully. Kyoko sighed deeply and walked towards a chair. Ren smiled at the landlady, warm and politely.  
"Thank you for your hospitality," He replied warmly. The landlady blushed slightly.  
"You keep bringing such handsome men home Kyoko, where do you meet them?" Kyoko blushed slightly.  
"I.. work with Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied, looking away slightly.  
"Tsuruga? Tsuruga Ren?" The landlady asked surprised.  
"Yes," Ren replied friendly.  
"It's an honour! What can I do for you?"  
"Well, some ramen would be nice," He replied friendly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my husband has gone to bed already.." She replied.  
"No problem, Kyoko can make me some, right Kyoko?" Ren asked overly friendly. Kyoko backed away slightly, trying to avoid his bright smile.  
"I'm not sure-.."  
"Of course you can, Kyoko-chan! Well, I'll be turning in as well, have fun you two," The landlady said and went upstairs. Kyoko turned her gaze back at Ren, who was still smiling ever so sweetly.  
"You'll make me some ramen, won't you, Kyoko-chan?" He asked friendly. Kyoko tried to resist, but couldn't and accepted her defeat. She sighed heavily and looked at him.  
"Sure.." She replied and got up off her chair. She walked into the kitchen.  
"Well, let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Ren asked teasingly.  
"If you make me the best ramen I ever ate I'll give you this free make-up coupon," He added, holding the coupon before her eyes, waving with it a little. Kyoko gasped happily.  
"How'd you get that?!" She asked surprised and delighted.  
"I got it in the mail, but I don't use make-up. So, it's yours if you win the bet, deal?" Kyoko seemed to doubt for a moment.  
"Deal!" She replied, determination written all over her face, and she shook his hand.

"Are you done in there yet, Sho?!" His manager called, standing outside the man's toilets.  
"Yeah, yeah, almost, just fixing my.. hair!" He replied. Shoutaro grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number. _'Come on, Kyoko pick up.'_

As Kyoko went on cooking she was startled when her pocket started buzzing, then she realized her phone was on silent mode. _'I can't answer right now…'_ She went on with her cooking and nearly made a few mistakes as someone kept calling her.

"Shoutaro, we really need to leave now! The restaurant won't hold our table!" His manager shouted loudly and the man's toilet room's door opened. A tall tanned man walked out of the bathroom.  
"Would you keep it down, please?!" He asked irritated and walked away. Sho's manager sighed softly. Then she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Shoutaro's number.  
"Yes?" Shoutaro responded, thinking it was Kyoko calling back.  
"Get your butt out of there and come back here, NOW!" His manager yelled.  
"Ok, ok, I'll be right out.." He hang up the phone and sighed.

"Almost finished, Kyoko?" Ren asked sweetly. He'd waited for almost half an hour.  
"Ye-yes, almost!" She replied and after no more than five minutes Kyoko walked towards him with a large bowl of Ramen. Ren's eyes widened. _'Why'd I have to go and say I was hungry..'_

--

**AN:** Well, took a little while, but I'm quite happy with this one.  
So the questions boiling in your minds:

"Why did Sho call Kyoko?"  
"Will Kyoko win the bet?"  
"Will Ren puke xD?"

Till next time!


	12. Who wins the fight

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 11: Who wins the fight  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Come on, Kyoko, pick up already!" Shoutaro shouted at the phone as he sat in the backseat of the cab. His manager raised an eyebrow.  
"Mogami Kyoko?" She asked surprised.  
"I thought you said didn't like that girl?"  
"I changed my mind, ok?! Drop me off there!" He pointed at a street corner.  
"What, Sho, you said you'd go home to rest!" She responded, clearly unhappy with his decision.  
"I lied, now stop the cab." The chauffeur stopped the car and Shoutaro got out.  
"See you later," He told his manager and closed the door. Fuwa Shoutaro walked away. She sighed heavily.  
"When will that boy ever grow up..?" She complained and then the car started again.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna try it?" Kyoko asked, still determined to win this bet.  
"I'll try it," Ren replied and grabbed his chopsticks. He stared into the bowl for a few seconds. 'I really shouldn't have said I was still hungry..' He grabbed a piece of chicken from his miso ramen and ate it. Immediately a smile appeared upon his features.  
"It's delicious!" He replied, unable to put it in other words. He did however feel like his stomach was filled with stones.  
"So, that means I win?!" Kyoko asked cheerfully. Ren smiled warmly.  
"Yes, it does." Ren looked quite down though and Kyoko smiled. She grabbed another pair of chopsticks.  
"Here, let me help you with that," She told him, teasingly though, but still meant kindly. She started eating of the ramen, slowly and as she did so did he. When they'd finished the bowl Kyoko had eaten most of the miso ramen.  
"Can I have my coupon now?"  
"Well, it's on my name, so you'd need to go get your make-up with me," Ren replied and then handed her the coupon. Kyoko's mood seemed to become so bright with a single touch of that paper.  
"When do we go shopping?!" She asked, excited as could be.  
"Well.. I do have work.."  
"Please please pleaaaase? I wanna get my make-up soon!" She replied cutely.  
"Ok, ok, tomorrow," He replied friendly.

The door of the Darumaya shifted open and there was a dark silhouette behind it.  
"I'm sorry sir, but we are closed," Kyoko replied, still seated beside Ren. The man walked into the Darumaya and closed the door behind him.  
"Shoutaro?!" Suddenly Kyoko's mood turned gloomy again.  
"What are you doing here?!" She added, irritated. Fuwa Shoutaro looked at her, but then noticed Tsuruga Ren. His eyes widened.  
"What's he doing here?!" Sho yelled out. Ren smirked faintly, but Kyoko wouldn't notice that.  
"I was invited over for some dinner," Ren replied casual as ever and drank some water. The anger inside Shoutaro started boiling.  
"So him you invite over, but I have to barge in he-!" Sho stopped his sentence, knowing this wasn't the impression he wanted to give of himself before his rival.  
"You still haven't explained why you've come here.." Kyoko said. Shoutaro sighed softly and walked up to Kyoko.  
"I have a question.."  
"And that would be?" Kyoko replied.  
"Well.." He said insecurely. Ren looked at him, filled with curiosity.

--

**AN:** Still no answer as to why Sho called. xD  
Sorry.. ^^

Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Neverending tears

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 12: Neverending tears  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Well.." Sho replied, looking around slightly. Ren raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow as well. Fuwa kept looking around, looking for an excuse to be here. _'I should've thought of one before I called her a million times..' _Then he saw the kitchen and decided.  
"Ah, yes! I wanted to ask you something really important," He added. Kyoko seemed to get slightly confused.  
"Yes, we achieved that much, thank you," Ren noted, slightly agitated by Shoutaro's presence.  
"Well.. Do you know-.." Shoutaro went on.  
"Do I know what?" Kyoko asked.  
"What kind of pudding did I like again..? Mimori can't get it right," He then blurted out, causing Ren to laugh softly, but Ren skillfully hid that from Kyoko.  
"Which pudding you like..?!" Kyoko shouted out, remembering their 'living' together. Her inner demons got out and surrounded Shoutaro, trying to suffocate him. The look on her face had become dark and somewhat mysterious.  
"Which pudding you like?! I'll tell you what kind of pudding I had to buy to keep you in that goddamn expensive apartment, for which I needed at least three jobs a day to be able to afford it, for five seconds more than you would be there without!" She shouted angrily a storm of thunder seemed to have erupted around her. She breathed heavily and deeply, hiding her face in the shadow of her hair. Then she got to the fridge and grabbed the pudding from it.  
"Culigo's pucchin pudding!" She said overly cute while looking at Shoutaro with a friendly smile. He was still in shock when she decided on what her next action would be. She opened the cover of the pudding package and threw it at him. It landed right in Shoutaro's face. Tsuruga was as started as Fuwa himself. But for once in his life Shoutaro made a wise decision.  
"Thank you, Kyoko," He replied and quickly left. Then Ren bursted out into laughter the second Fuwa was out the door. Kyoko looked at him, quite surprised. He really seemed to be having a blast and couldn't stop laughing. It made Kyoko's mood lighten up a bit as well. She sat down beside him, laughing with him, but then suddenly tears appeared in her eyes.  
Tsuruga had stopped laughing seconds after she began and now he looked quite worried at her. A single tear slid down her cheek. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, holding her in his embrace. Ren held her tightly and softly caressed her hair as her body shook softly. _'How come it still hurts..'_  
"It's ok," Ren whispered softly. He stroked her hair softly.  
"It's ok." Kyoko looked up at him, tears still falling. He smiled warmly at her. She hesitated for a moment, but then clenched on to his shirt tightly and hid her face in his chest. He kept softly caressing her hair, gently.  
"He won't hurt you anymore, I promise," Ren told her, soothing her.

--**  
AN:** I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to put the next part in this chapter, due to the title ^^'  
Oh, and please don't go commenting: "Ren's not like that, HOW DARE YOU!"  
Or something of that nature..**  
This is my interpretation of how the story could go and how Ren's character sort of 'evolves'.**


	14. Kyoko's makeover

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 13: Kyoko's make-over  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Do your best at work again today," The landlady cheered her on. Mogami smiled friendly and opened the door.  
"Good bye, I'm leaving," She said and closed the door behind her again. She sighed heavily. _'I really shouldn't have bothered Ren with my troubles yesterday..'_  
"Kyoko-chan!" A familiar voice called. She looked up and saw him standing there, on his own, by his car.  
"Goodmorning Tsuruga-san. What brings you here?" She asked politely. Ren raised an eyebrow, but smiled warmly all the same.  
"I've come to pick you up. We've got some shopping to do before work," He replied friendly and held open the car door, gesturing her to get in.  
"Thanks.." She said softly, making it sound like a whisper and she got in the car. He closed the door for her and then got in the car himself. He put on a baseball cap and some sunglasses.  
"You don't seem too cheerful for someone who's gonna get a whole new set of make-up..?" He remarked as he started driving. Kyoko looked at him for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, I am really grateful," She replied and then looked out of her window. _'It seems she hasn't forgotten about last night either..' _Ren smiled warmly and concentrated on the road.  
"You know, I was thinking of getting you a make-over as well," He told her. Kyoko gasped in delight and looked at him, suddenly cheered up.  
"Really?!" She asked.  
"Yes, but if you're gonna be so down all the time, then I won't."  
"I'm not down, I'm happy!" He parked the car.  
"You don't have to be happy, just slightly more cheered up, ok?" He asked, smiling warmly at her.  
"Sure," She replied happily still.

"Wooow" Kyoko brought out as she looked around the story. She ran around the store trying to pick out her favorite shades of lipstick, eyeliner and so on. Ren grinned and walked towards one of the beauticians.  
"Hello, my friend over there would like a make-over, if possible," He told the beautician.  
"Well, our store is quite pricy and the make-over's are expensive as well.." She replied.  
"Don't worry about it, I've got a coupon," He replied and handed it to her. She read the card.  
"Tsuruga Ren..?!" She asked, clearly surprised.  
"Sure we can help your friend, sir!" She added and walked with him towards Kyoko.  
"May I offer you a free make-over, miss-..?" She asked politely. Kyoko parted her lips to respond, but Ren covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Miss Sakura Yamamoto," He told the beautician.  
"And she'd love it," Ren added, pushing Kyoko towards the woman.  
"Wait-.. aren't we supposed to work this afternoon?" Kyoko asked him.  
"No, today we've got the day off."  
"Why wasn't I informed?"  
"They decided on the last moment, I was supposed to inform you and I did, didn't I?" He replied friendly. She smiled at him.  
"Ok, I'll have my make-over now!" She replied happily and cheerful. The beautician guided her to another room and started working on her appearance.

Ren looked at his watch and then looked around. _'She's been in there for ten minutes already, aren't they done?'_ He walked around the shop a bit, though it looked more like he was pondering about something. Someone tapped on his shoulder.  
"Tsuruga-san, I'm done," Kyoko said softly. He turned around and looked at her. _'Woow..'_ He looked at her, stunned by her appearance. It was clear that there'd been only a minor amount of make-up applied to her features, but yet it made all the difference. Even Ai couldn't compare to her.  
"How do I look?" She asked, blushing faintly due to his staring.  
"Beautiful," He replied and smiled. He spotted the beautician talking to a blond-haired male and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"Let's go get something to drink," He told her and forced her to move along, which she eventually did voluntarily. Shoutaro and Ren had eye-contact as they passed him.

--  
**AN:** Hope you liked it as much as I did!!!

**About Chapter 12:**  
In the previous chapter (Neverending tears) I was talking about the 'Culigo's pucchin pudding', a.k.a. custard pudding. This does not mean that Shoutaro is softening up, he was out of ideas as to why he came there to stalk her in the first place. At that moment he kind of ignored Ren's presence and seeing as Mimori is his new 'Kyoko' he thought he'd ask it like that.

Shoutaro isn't softening up that much, yet.


	15. Say hello to the happy couple!

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 14: Say hello to the happy couple!  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren sat on his couch, watching television.  
"Celebrity news!" Some voices shouted happily as the words filled the screen. Ren was about to zap to another channel, but then something caught his eye.  
"A sad day too all you female Tsuruga Ren fans out there," The hostess began.  
"We've got some tragic news for you today."  
"Yes, ladies, we do," Another responded. Ren raised an eyebrow and sighed. _'What did they come up with this time?'_ Then a picture appeared on the screen and his eyes widened.  
"This picture was taken of Tsuruga Ren and a female accompaniment yesterday in a beauty shop, by an anonymous informant of course," One of the women said.  
"We've managed to find out that the female by his side is no one other than upcoming star Mogami Kyoko." Ren couldn't help but keep watching as they went on.  
"We now go live to Yamamoto-san, who is currently outside of Ren's apartment-building with some other journalists." Ren's eyes widened once more and he got up. He grabbed his phone and dialed Yashiro's number.  
"Yashiro-san?"  
"Oh, hello Ren, I assume you've heard already?"  
"Yes, unfortunately.. Could you go pick up Kyoko-chan for work?"  
"If I do they might find out where she lives, for now they don't know her residence, we could follow her bike-route and pick her up on the way there."  
"Yes," Ren replied and hung up. He quickly put on his shoes and jacket, remembered to put on his sunglasses and walked out of his apartment. He took the elevator and then walked out of the back door. Some journalists walked up to him, but he walked through.  
"No comment." He walked to his car and drove away, his manager had gotten in the car as well.

Kyoko was riding her bicycle as she noticed a group of reporters on the side walk, blocking her way. She got off her bike and walked towards them.  
"Excuse me, could you please move aside?" She asked, but then they started surrounding her. At first she didn't understand. _'Our drama series isn't gonna air until next Tuesday, is it?'_  
"Mogami-san, what is your relation to Tsuruga Ren?" One asked.  
"How long have you two been an item?" Kyoko looked around, surprised by all these questions. _'What are they talking about..?'_  
"Kyoko!" Ren called out. He was seated in his car and had opened the door to her seat.  
"Get in!" He added. She locked her bicycle and left it there, then she jumped into the car and closed the door. As Tsuruga-san drove off many pictures were taken.  
"What the hell is happening?!" Kyoko yelled angrily, but mostly confused.  
"It's alright, this is just what happens when the two of you go out in public!" Yashiro-san said.  
"We weren't going out.." Kyoko replied and looked at Ren, who kept quiet. She blushed slightly as his eyes focused on her for a brief moment and then quickly looked away from him. _'What's this all about?'_ Kyoko's phone rang and she quickly got it.  
"Kyoko here," She answered.  
"You stupid fool! People are even stalking my house trying to get some more of the good news!" Kotonami yelled out.  
"Moko-san.. It's been so long since I've heard your voice!" Kyoko replied all emotional due to the call.  
"Kyoko! Haven't you heard what I just said?! They're surrounding my house!" Kanae added. Kyoko sighed.  
"I'm so sorry, Moko-san.." She replied, at the edge of crying, she hated it when Kotonami was mad at her.  
"I-.. It'll be ok, don't worry Kyoko, I'll be alright," Kotonami added.  
"I have to go now, bye Kyoko." And then she'd hung up. Kyoko smiled faintly. _'All this because of untrue rumors..'_

"And action!" The director yelled.  
"There we are again, dear," Nobuo said fiercely as he stood across the room, watching his former wife stand beside the delinquent. Hideo grinned faintly.  
"I'd rather see myself as a pursuer of justice," He remarked.  
"And justice would have a price?"  
"Everything in this world has it's price!" Hideo replied smirking as he glanced briefly at Ai, though not even on camera would it be noticeable with the way they were positioned. _'The rumors I spread didn't help at all.. I drove them closer together!'_ Shoutaro thought, he hadn't noticed the long silence that had hung over them.  
"CUT! Fuwa, your lines! Ok, everyone, once more!"

--

**AN: **Yep, Shoutaro's the culprit.. Does that explain his presence? Anyways…

Hope you liked it!


	16. Just rumors

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 15: Just rumors  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"No, honestly, they were just rumors, I swear," He told, laughing slightly.  
"You hear that girls! Tsuruga Ren is still available!" A host said cheerfully.  
"So, you two are not dating?"  
"No, Mogami-san and I are simply friends, nothing more," Ren clarified. Kyoko turned off the television. 'Simply friends.. nothing more..?' She sighed heavily.  
"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Her landlady asked as she brought Kyoko some tea.  
"Nothing, thank you for the tea," She replied and gratefully took the cup. She sipped a little from it.  
"Now now, dear, I know a troubled heart when I see one," The landlady said and sat down beside Kyoko.  
"Is it about the misunderstanding about your relation to Tsuruga Ren?" She asked, placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.  
"Well.. I.. I don't know.." Kyoko replied.  
"I think I do.." The older woman responded and got on her feet again. She walked towards the door of the room.  
"What?" Kyoko asked.  
"I think you're in love," The landlady replied with a smile and walked away. _'Love, that can't be it..' _

"Heya Bo!" One of the guys said.  
"We were just about to start the program, you know, Tsuruga Ren's gonna be on the show tonight. We'll see you in a few!" Kyoko quickly put on Bo's head as she watched Tsuruga-san approach, luckily he had not noticed her yet.  
"Hello again, Tsuruga Ren!" She greeted him in Bo's voice.  
"Ah, Bo!"  
"You sure seem more cheered up than when we met before," Bo replied.  
"Yeah, I finally worked out some things," Ren told him, with a smile.  
"You did? I heard rumors of you having a girlfriend."  
"Kyoko, remember, I know you're in there?" Ren replied. Kyoko sighed. _'Right.. I forgot..' _ Kyoko took off Bo's head.  
"I still don't get why you took that job.. Why would you want to be fooling around playing a chicken?"  
"It's not fooling around, it's hard work!" Kyoko replied.  
"Sure it is, but the drama series is a lot harder to do," He replied with a smile.  
"So.. why are you a guest-appearance in the program?"  
"To clarify some things to those who do not know we're not an item yet.." Ren said warmly and locked eyes with her.  
"That's what we both want, right?" He asked friendly. She parted her lips, but no words followed.  
"Bo, We're on in 3 seconds!" A man shouted and Kyoko quickly put on her 'head' and ran off. Ren smiled faintly. _'That's what I thought..'_

"Well everyone, here he is! Tsuruga Ren!" One of the hosts nearly shouted out and Ren walked onto the stage. He sat down on the couch after shaking hand with all three hosts.  
"So, the rumors, Tsuruga-san, they're not true you say?"  
"No, they're not, as I've explained before, Mogami-san and I are simply friends," He said with a friendly smile. Kyoko listened, standing there in her Bo costume. _'It's like he rehearsed that sentence…'_  
"We've got a surprise for all of you! We've invited someone else as well, Mogami Kyoko! Bo, why don't you go get her?" Kyoko swallowed, shocked by what they were asking of her, but then walked off the stage. She came back as herself, the first show she ever went to as a guest.  
"Welcome, Mogami Kyoko," One of the guys said and the crowd clapped for her. She bowed slightly before the men, than towards Tsuruga-san and sat down beside him on the couch.  
"Well then, Mogami-san, is it true that you and Tsuruga Ren are simply friends?" She was silent for a moment.  
"Yes, I see Tsuruga-san as my sempai, nothing more," She replied.

--

**AN:** Another chapter in one night? How do I do it xD

Hope you like it!


	17. What a mess!

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 16: What a mess!  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Aaaah! Look! It's snowing! Tsuruga-san, it's snowing!" Kyoko shouted out in joy as she stared out the window. Ren smiled warmly at her.  
"I suppose it'll be a white 24th of December after all!" Yashiro replied cheerfully.  
"Did you know L.M.E. is holding a Christmas party?" He added in the same cheerful tone.  
"Yes, I heard," Ren replied before Kyoko could even respond. She looked at him for a moment.  
"Will you come as well?" He asked friendly, a tender smile gracing his features. Kyoko looked at him once again. _'He's been different ever since those rumors started..'_  
"Sure, I'll come!" She replied and smiled back at him. _'She'll never know.. will she?'_  
"Get back to work everyone, break's over!" A man shouted to the cast and everyone started moving around again.

"Ok, Ren, Shoutaro, Kyoko, in positions! Once more, try to remember your lines Fuwa!" The director told, sitting in his chair as the actors got in place.  
"Ok and action!" He nearly yelled.  
"There we are again, dear," Nobuo said fiercely as he stood across the room, watching his former wife stand beside that delinquent. Hideo grinned faintly.  
"I'd rather see myself as a pursuer of justice," He remarked.  
"And justice would have a price?"  
"Everything in this world has it's price!"  
"Glad you agree." A grin appeared on Nobuo's features and then his lips parted once more:  
"Get them!" He shouted coldly and walked away, closing the door. Ai tried to stop him, but she suddenly found herself surrounded by Nobuo's men.  
"Great.." She remarked and swiftly grabbed the gun she'd hidden underneath her dress, bound to her leg. She held the gun and pointed at one of the men.  
"How much did he pay you to sacrifice your life?" Ai asked in a serious tone.  
"5000 yen per hour.." Was the response she got. Her eyes widened and she looked at Hideo.  
"Perhaps I should join his side then," Hideo replied and walked over to the men, pointing his gun at Ai.  
"You can't be serious?" She asked stunned by his actions.  
"Oh, but I am."  
"Duck!" Hideo yelled and Ai immediately responded by getting to the floor. Hideo shot each and every one of the men. Leaving nothing but death and blood. After the shooting Ai got up and walked towards him.  
"Save the bullets for Shoutaro next time, it's a waste otherwise!" She said angrily.  
"Cut! Kyoko, your 'husband's' name is NOBUO!" The director said.  
"I'm sorry!" Kyoko apologized and bowed before him.  
"It's not that big a deal, we'll replace it with Nobuo, luckily the number of syllables matches." Ren smirked slightly as he watched Shoutaro's reacted. _'She actually said he should KILL ME?..'_ Fuwa Shoutaro walked towards Kyoko.  
"Kyoko, I've got something to ask you," He said kindly.  
"Culigo's pucchin pudding," She replied immediately.  
"Look Kyoko, I'm sorry, that wasn't what I wanted to ask you back then," Shoutaro replied, sincerely.  
"What is it?" She asked slightly agitated by his behavior.  
"Kyoko, I'm sorry for all I've done to you in the past. Can't we be friends like we used to be?" He asked friendly, looking her in the eyes. Kyoko closed her eyes for a moment.  
"After all you've done? You're asking to be 'friends' again?!" She asked angrily, her inner demons getting out once more. They started strangling Shoutaro.  
"No!" She shouted and grabbed a microphone. She threw it at him, but he skillfully dodged it. Kyoko grabbed more stuff and threw it at him, but he skillfully dodged every one of the items. Eventually she hit him with a bottle of water. He got up again, anger displayed on his features.  
"Why you-!" He yelled, having grabbed hold of the bottle she threw at him. Then he opened it and let it pour down on her. The crowd, which had formed when Kyoko started throwing, consisting of the entire crew, held it's breath. Kyoko and Sho were glaring daggers at one another, but then something happened no one had expected. Shoutaro started laughing.  
"You're still as feisty as always!" He told her with a smile and Kyoko couldn't help but laugh slightly as well. Shoutaro held out his hand.  
"Truce?" Kyoko doubted for a moment and then grabbed hold of his hand.  
"Truce!" The crowd started clapping, well some of them at least, Ren was far from amused and so was the director, though for different reasons. Shoutaro and Kyoko looked at their crowd and Kyoko immediately started blushing out of shame and bowed.  
"I'm so sorry!" She said, her eyes closed as she bowed deeply.

--

**AN:** Ain't you proud? I'm updating frequently and have enough inspiration to keep going for a little while. More of a problem will be the time.. I hope I'll keep having enough time to post about every three days at least. ^^'

Hope you enjoyed it!

(Please note that it took them 16 chapters to become 'somewhat like friends' again. Please don't comment things like: Kyoko wouldn't forgive him this easily. She hasn't forgiven him, she's giving him one last chance..)


	18. And then there was dinner

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 17: And then there was dinner  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"No, Yashiro-san, I will not get Kyoko a Christmas present, no matter how good of an idea it seems to you!" Ren nearly shouted into the phone.  
"Well, where has your Christmas spirit gone, Ren?" Yashiro asked, using a 'sad'-voice.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't slept enough lately," Ren replied, trying to correct his mistake.  
"It doesn't matter Ren, I know it's been stressful with the director wanting to shoot everything at the last moment. But tonight the first episode will air, so please relax and go watch it together with Kyoko."  
"Together with Kyoko?" Ren asked, slightly confused.  
"Yes, I arranged it, I told her you were malnourished once again," Yashiro said cheerfully. Ren sighed. _'One day that girl's gonna think I'm starving to death..'_  
"Look, Yashiro, cancel it, I feel like being alone tonight," Ren replied.  
"Cancel it yourself. Now I've gotta go, bye bye, have fun!" Yashiro said and hung up on Ren.  
"Great.." Ren replied._ 'She might even bring Fuwa Sho tonight..'_

Kyoko knocked on his apartment door and quickly got in once he'd opened the door.  
"Why the rush to get in? And why that outfit?" Ren asked, sounding slightly irritated. Kyoko removed her long coat, cap and sunglasses.  
"I didn't want anyone to recognize me. They might start rumors again." _'Oh, right, the rumors..' _Ren put away her coat, then he sat down on the couch, lifeless, staring at the screen.  
"Are you alright, Tsuruga-san..?" Kyoko asked gently. He looked at her for a moment.  
"Weren't you here to cook me dinner?" He asked sharply. Kyoko was startled by his response and walked to the kitchen. _'Why's he acting like this?'_ She started chopping up some vegetables. Getting more and more frustrated with Ren's behavior. _'Why is he so distant?!'_  
"AUCH!" She yelled out. She'd cut her finger, but with the amount of aggression she'd put into the cutting she was lucky she hadn't lost a finger. Ren appeared in the kitchen.  
"Kyoko, are you alright?!" He asked concerned. 'There's the old Tsuruga-san..' She looked at him for a moment, her eyes were watery.  
"My finger.. I cut my finger.." She replied. She'd made sure it wouldn't bleed on the food and was now holding it above the sink. It wasn't a very deep wound, but it wouldn't stop bleeding, which would restrain her from preparing the rest of the meal. He grabbed a bandage and placed it on the counter.  
"Give me your hand," He commanded, a gentle voice. Kyoko smiled and did so. Ren grabbed hold of her hand, gently pulling it towards his lips. Then he took her wounded finger and 'kissed' it. Kyoko stood there, blushing slightly, staring at him. That gentle feeling of his lips softly pressed against her skin left her mesmerized. So much even that she hadn't noticed Ren had already put a bandage around her finger.  
"All done," He said and smiled friendly at her.  
"Thank you, Ren," She replied.  
"That's been a while.." Ren thought out loud.  
"What has?"  
"You called me Ren, instead of Tsuruga-san," He replied with a smile. Kyoko smiled back at him, warmly. She then continued preparing their dinner. He casually leaned against the counter and watched her cook.  
"Since when..?" He asked after a little while, his expression had saddened.  
"Since when what?" She asked him, having turned towards him.  
"Since when do you forgive someone like Fuwa Sho that easily?!" Ren brought out, more anger put into it than he'd wanted to show. Kyoko looked him in the eyes and then turned to the food again, no longer a smile upon her features.  
"I didn't forgive him.." She said, her eyes once again had turned watery.  
"Then why-?"  
"I gave him a second chance. People deserve second chances.. Even Sho.. Believe it or not, but Shoutaro and I did have fun from time to time," Kyoko replied, looking at Ren again, clearly angry with him.  
"If you're angry with me for doing so, why didn't you tell me..?" She added.  
"You always get angry whenever I don't tell you something and yet you keep all your feelings from me!" She replied, tears in her eyes, looking away from Ren. Ren smiled warmly. 'You have no idea..' He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan," He told her soothingly and gently caressed her hair.  
"Now, let's eat that delicious dinner you made," He added cheerfully and grabbed hold of her hand. He seated her at the table and then got the dinner she'd made.

"That was delicious, Kyoko," He complimented her and smiled warmly. She smiled back at him.  
"Thank you, Tsu- Ren.." She replied happily and then got up, but as soon as she'd looked at the clock she seated herself again. Kyoko grabbed hold of the remote-control and turned on the television.  
"The new drama-series 'Delicate murder' has started airing tonight, and will continue to air one episode every Tuesday. Watchers went wild when they saw how newcomer Mogami Kyoko was turned into Ai, the beautiful, but fierce woman who'd the lead character in the series. The entire cast consists out of some of the greatest actors of our time. Such as Fuwa Shoutaro, who does the part of Watanabe Nobuo, Kyoko's 'husband' in the series. Another famous actor in the series is none other than Tsuruga Ren, who's immense power to portray the character of Hideo has amazed the crowds!"  
"Did you hear that, Ren?!" Kyoko asked excited.  
"They liked it!" She added happily. Ren looked at the screen, which displayed screenshots of the first episode. He looked at Kyoko in that red dress with make-up on. _'She sure grew up ever since we met..'_

--

**AN:** Another chapter....

Kyoko and Ren are growing closer as I speak! She is at the moment quite confused about her feelings, but Ren is more than sure:

**It's love!!**


	19. Such beautiful gloomy features

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 18: Such beautiful gloomy features  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Kyoko walked towards the café. _'I hope I won't be late to meet Moko-san.. I had to beg to leave from the set this early..' _She walked a bit faster, knowing it wasn't allowed to run in the mall. She reached the café and smiled happily. She waved excessively and called:  
"Moko-san! Moko-san!" She called happily and reached the table at which Kotonami sat.  
"Would you mind not shouting that out loud?" Kotonami replied, clearly not at ease with the 'cute' nickname.  
"Moko-san!" Kyoko said once more and hugged Kanae. At first she wanted to respond by hitting Kyoko, but then she smiled and hugged Kyoko as well. Mogami-san seated herself on the other chair and smiled.  
"So what have you been up to, Moko-san?"  
"I've been working on another movie.. So how is the filming of your drama series going?"  
"Well, actually, I went away earlier today.."  
"What, why did you do that?!" Kotonami sounded slightly irritated by Kyoko's 'reckless' behavior.  
"I wanted to see Moko-san.." Kyoko replied shyly, looking away slightly.  
"Moron! Your job is more important than just one lunch together!"  
"But I really wanted to see Moko-san!" Kyoko replied, saddened by Moko's anger.  
"Alright, alright, just don't be so reckless again.." Kotonami said, giving up and sighed heavily. Kyoko's mood immediately went back to 'overly happy'.  
"Moko-san is soo sweet!" She brought out happily. Kanae sighed, but then smiled warmly. _'I'm glad she's feeling upbeat.'_

'_It's already Wednesday and I haven't asked her yet..'_ Shoutaro walked through the mall. He stood still before the big television screen on which some adds were usually shown. Now however they were showing a picture of Kyoko as Ai and told about the 'new sensation'.  
"That Kyoko-chan is kind of cute, isn't she?" A guy asked his friend.  
"Yes, she is. I'd watch the show just because she's starring in it." Shoutaro didn't look too happy to have overheard that conversation, but then suddenly he heard his name being mentioned.  
"Yes, Fuwa Shoutaro is in that movie as well," A female voice told, talking to one of her friends. Shoutaro did not have to fear they'd recognize him, for he'd 'disguised' himself. He was wearing sunglasses and thus he concluded he'd be safe from any recognition.  
"I thought Tsuruga Ren was better in this episode though.. Ain't it great, the two hottest men in Japan in ONE show?!"  
"Technically Shoutaro isn't the second hottest male in Japan.."  
"He is in my heart!" Shoutaro smirked slightly and walked away. He walked through, but stood still when he heard those two cursed words:  
"Vie Ghoul, the new band, consisting of five male bandmembers are on their way to the top, as their sales records are the highest so far. They've even surpassed Fuwa Sho!" Shoutaro growled loudly, causing the girls from earlier to feel unsafe and flee from this 'crazy man'.  
"They.. did not.. surpass me..!" He shouted angrily and stamped off.

Kyoko walked through the city's centre, as she was on her way back home, when she spotted Shoutaro in his 'damaged'-state. She looked at him, quite surprised by his gloomy mood. _'Ren didn't break a new record or anything, right..?' _She walked towards Sho, breathing in deeply before she did so.  
"Something the matter?" Kyoko asked, as friendly as she was able to cope with. Shoutaro looked up at her and then down to the ground again and sighed heavily. He had a look of utter hatred on his face.  
"Nothing's wrong," He told her and walked through, pushing her aside slightly.  
"Hey, Sho! Didn't you want to make peace with me?!" She yelled angrily and followed after him. He started walking faster, but as he did she increased speed as well. Kyoko even followed him into a dark deserted alley. Then she caught up with him and grabbed hold of his shoulder.  
"Fuwaaa!" She said, her apparitions showing again, trying to strangle him. He looked at her, scared by this sudden outburst of evil.  
"This is not how you achieve peace.. We can't start over like this..!" She brought out in a gloomy and evil voice. Suddenly there was an outburst of laughter, but it did not come from Shoutaro, nor from Kyoko. All of Kyoko's evil minions had hidden inside of her again, as she was too surprised to be 'evil' at the moment.

--

**AN:** Will be continued… *evil laugh*

Ohhh! I'm scheming and so happy to do so..

I got so inspired!! Yay and I got time, finally, to write on!  
And yes, I am one of those fans who's reading the manga, well actually finished to where they are, I NEED THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE MANGA! So curious! xD


	20. Meet the beagles, I mean: Vie Ghoul

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 19: Meet the beagles.. I mean: Vie Ghoul  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Then she caught up with him and grabbed hold of his shoulder.  
"Fuwaaa!" She said, her apparitions showing again, trying to strangle him. He looked at her, scared by this sudden outburst of evil.  
"This is not how you achieve peace.. We can't start over like this..!" She brought out in a gloomy and evil voice. Suddenly there was an outburst of laughter, but it did not come from Shoutaro, nor from Kyoko. All of Kyoko's evil minions had hidden inside of her again, as she was too surprised to be 'evil' at the moment. Kyoko stared in amazement at the man from which the laugh had come. He had a smirk on his features and grey hair, in nearly the same model as Sho's hair, but slightly longer. He wore a long back jacket and the same 'cool' attitude she'd seem Sho use. There was a group of four men standing behind him though, which had the same clothes-style. One with long grey hair, very feminine hair Kyoko thought, one with short blond hair, another with short red hair and then there was one with black hair. They all had different hair-styles, but they seemed to fit together.  
"Fuwa Shoutaro, in an alley with his lover? How unclassy of you," The one who'd laughed started to speak, which caused Kyoko's rage to return. She was about to respond herself, but Shoutaro stood before her and stopped her.  
"Don't get involved," He told her.  
"Afraid I'll take her away as well as your status?" The guy said with a selfsatisfied smirk on his face.  
"Don't worry, after all, she's just too plain a girl for me to be interested in her," He added. That comment got Kyoko's blood boiling. She pushed Shoutaro aside and walked passed him towards the man.  
"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" She yelled angrily, her demons floating around, but his aura stopped them from attacking him.  
"Quite a feisty girl it seems," One of the other guys commented.  
"Who are you anyways?!" Kyoko asked. A sudden silence fell and Shoutaro laughed loudly and couldn't bring himself to stop.  
"He's mocking us.." The guy with black hair commented.  
"If anything we should be mocking him for having such a stupid girlfriend," The one with red hair responded. Kyoko parted her lips to yell and scold at them for calling her Shoutaro's girlfriend, but the man in front of her spoke first.  
"You mean you haven't heard of Vie Ghoul? We've beaten your friend over there in sales records," He told tauntingly and lifted her chin slightly using the index-finger of his right hand, her eyes now locked with his.  
"Beagles..?" Kyoko asked slightly surprised, thinking of Beagle dogs. All the Vie Ghoul members were startled by this girl's obliviousness.  
"VIE GHOUL!" One of them yelled angrily. The man in front of Kyoko let go of her chin and smiled teasingly at her.  
"Come on guys, we'll leave these lovebirds alone." He said and walked passed her, the rest followed. Kyoko's minions were still out and as the man walked through he stared at one of them in fascination. _'Such a beautiful dark soul..'_

"So, those guys are impersonating you and stealing all your fans?" Kyoko asked surprised as she drank a bit of her coffee. They were sitting in a small diner, across from each other at the table.  
"Yes.." Sho replied and looked out of the window.  
"Well, why don't you do something about it?!" She told him. _'Even though I'd hate to admit it.. Shoutaro is good enough to beat at least those beagles..'_  
"Reputation and staying cool is everything to you, right?! Then write a better song!"  
"It won't help, I've got a leak somewhere.. someone's passing my songs to them before I even have the album finished.."  
"Did we come all the way from our hometown just to see you give up on all of this?! I did not waste my time living with you just so you'd quit easily!" Kyoko yelled at him.  
"I want to be the one to beat you," She then added with a smile. Shoutaro smiled genuinely back at her, which surprised her, she hadn't seen him smile in a while.  
"There's this christmass party tomorrow night, ya know..?" He began.  
"Yeah, I know, Ren's gonna be there too."  
"So is about every artist and our entire cast," Shoutaro replied. Before he could say any more Kyoko's cell went off. She picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Kyoko?" Ren's voice sounded.  
"Yes, Tsu- Ren?" She replied warmly. Shoutaro stared at her and noticed her happy smile. _'She hasn't smiled for me in that way for quite a while now..'_  
"Where did you run off to so early today?"  
"Oh, I.. I'm sorry, I went to meet Moko-san," Kyoko replied, feeling guilty.  
"Yes, I know that, but after that, Mok- Kotonami-san said you were headed home. What happened?"  
"Huh?" Kyoko replied, surprised of all Tsuruga knew at the moment.  
"Something wrong, Kyoko?" Ren asked concerned.  
"No, I just.. How did you know I didn't go home straight away?"  
"Oh, I.. I was thinking of dropping by to.. discuss next weeks script with you," Ren replied, making it up as he went along.  
"Oh, yes, well, I ran into Shoutaro and we went for some coffee," She told him. Ren sighed slightly, happy she was once again oblivious.  
"Ok, well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah, sure," Kyoko replied and hung up. Shoutaro raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What did he want?"  
"Nothing that'd interest you," Kyoko replied.  
"I just asked, so doesn't that mean I'm interested?"  
"No." Kyoko stood up and left some money on the table.  
"See you at the party tomorrow night." And then she left.

--

**AN:** Well, kinda longer than it was supposed to become, but I couldn't help it!

Next chapter will be up soon! (Keeps typing till her fingers break at the moment..)


	21. New clothes, new attitude?

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 20: New clothes, new attitude?  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Hey Reino, I was wondering.. Wasn't that girl that 'Ai'-persona from that new show Fuwa's participating in as well. And weren't they talking about her and Tsuruga..?" One of the band-members of Vie Ghoul, the man with long grey feminine hair.  
"Hmm?" Was the response he got from his friend, who had the 'almost like Fuwa-hairdo'.  
"Tsuruga Ren, huh?"  
"Well, actually they both claimed those rumors to be false. She's to plain for either of them I guess," The guy with red hair commented and grinned slightly.  
"She did have a strong dark aura though.." Reino commented as he casually laid there on the couch.  
"Typically Reino to notice such a trivial thing," The blond-haired male responded.

"I should dress up for the party tonight, shouldn't I?" Kyoko asked the landlady.  
"Yes, dear, that'd be nice, I wish I could take you shopping, but.. since my husband is sick, I need to run the shop today, I'm sorry dear," She told Kyoko and smiled faintly.  
"It doesn't matter, I don't have any money anyway.." Kyoko seemed slightly down, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dress up. _'Well at least I have some nice make-up..'_  
"Oh, I almost forgot, that nice man, Tsuruga-san, came by yesterday. He told me to give you this," The landlady said and handed Kyoko a note. She opened it and read it out loud.  
"Meet me outside the shop, tomorrow at noon," It said. Kyoko stared for a moment.  
"That's TODAY!" She yelled out and quickly put on her shoes.  
"Where are you going dear, there's still fifteen minutes left!" The landlady told her.  
"Yes, but it's impolite not to be there when he arrives," Kyoko replied and went out the door.  
"Have fun dear!"

Somehow he'd managed to drag her along to the mall, even though she was swimming in guilt for the fact that he was about to pay for HER clothes. Kyoko followed him into the shop and looked around.  
"Well?" Ren asked.  
"It's all.. beautiful.." Kyoko replied, though not as cheerful as she'd normally do.  
"Come on, Kyoko-chan, enjoy it a little more, I thought girls liked shopping."  
"I do.. but.."  
"I'm paying and that's final, think of it as my Christmas gift to you!" He told her and smiled genuinely. That afternoon Kyoko tried out a dozen dresses and she even took so long that Tsuruga had to leave his credit card with her, because he was running late for an appointment. He'd even told the cashier to not tell her how expensive the dress was, because he knew Mogami would never go through with buying such an expensive 'Christmas present' for herself on his account. Eventually Kyoko did make her choice however and was quite happy with it.

Once again Kyoko walked towards home, though not through the centre of the city this time. No, the streets she walked seemed quite deserted at the moment, even the road beside the sidewalk was empty at the moment. She smiled contently as she walked and even hummed a little cheerful song.  
"That's not one of Fuwa's songs, is it?" Reino asked teasingly. Kyoko turned around and looked at him.  
"No.. It's not," She replied, irritated by his sudden appearance. He was alone this time, none of the other band-members were present.  
"I heard you're not Fuwa's either.. It doesn't matter though, I still find you very.. interesting," He added temptingly, having approached her slightly. Kyoko saw no chance to flee as she was holding the big dress box in her hands.  
"What's that?" Reino asked and touched her hand, which caused her to drop the box, it now laid beside her on the sidewalk. Reino smirked.  
"I haven't properly introduced myself have I?" He asked and smirked slightly.  
"I'm Reino. And you're Kyoko, aren't you?"  
"How do you-..?" She wanted to continue her question, but Reino had put his finger against her lips, silencing her.  
"You're famous now that you've become Ai.." His hand moved to her neck, softly caressing it with one finger. She gasped softly. Her body seemed paralyzed. His lips were inching in on hers. She tried to move away, but failed to. His eyes were locked with hers.  
"Kyoko!" A voice sounded. Reino looked up and Kyoko turned towards the person who'd called her.

--

**AN:** Guess who that's gonna be? Well, you won't know until I post the next chapter..

Which won't be long if I keep going this way… xD


	22. Christmas party: Part 1

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 21: Christmas party, Part 1: A stunning appearance  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"You're famous now that you've become Ai.." His hand moved to her neck, softly caressing it with one finger. She gasped softly. Her body seemed paralyzed. His lips were inching in on hers. She tried to move away, but failed to. His eyes were locked with hers.  
"Kyoko!" A voice sounded. Reino looked up and Kyoko turned towards the person who'd called her.  
"Get away from her, you fraud!" Shoutaro added, his anger and rage were displayed all over his features. Kyoko stared at him for a moment, surprised by the amount of anger he was showing. Reino smirked slightly.  
"It appears I stepped on someone's toes," He remarked and smiled dark and temptingly at Kyoko for a moment. He gently grabbed hold of her hand and placed his lips against her skin.  
"I'll see you again soon, Kyoko-chaa~an," He then added and left. Shou moved towards Kyoko and looked at her.  
"Did he hurt you? Did he do anything?" He asked concerned. Kyoko was still slightly frozen. _'What if Sho hadn't been there.. What would've happened.. Why was I.. unable to move, to yell at him..?'_  
"No.. he didn't do anything," Kyoko replied, her facial expression was less cheerful than before. Shoutaro sighed heavily.  
"So.. anyways, I'll walk you home, ok?" He told her.  
"No, I'll be fine." She picked up the dress and started walking away.  
"The least I can do is walk you home," Fuwa added and followed her. Eventually he ended up walking her home during their little argument about whether he would walk her home or not. He then left when they'd reached the Darumaya.  
"I'll see you at the party tonight."

Kyoko walked out of the door at Darumaya, dressed up in her new clothes and make up on her face. She walked towards the car that was parked in front of the Darumaya. A man in a suit stood before it.  
"The director asked me to escort you to the party," The man told her and bowed politely. He held her door open for her and watched her get in. Then he himself got into the car and started driving.  
"That is a lovely dress you are wearing, miss," The man complimented her and smiled at her through the mirror. Kyoko smiled warmly, her lips were colored with the slightest bit of red.

"Tsuruga-san! Tsuruga-san!" Maria called happily as she ran towards him. He caught her in his arms as she jumped up to him. He smiled at her.  
"I got a present!" She told him.  
"Well, what was your present?" He asked warmly.  
"My father! My father came over for my birthday!" Maria said in joy.  
"You know, I have another present right here, but I suppose you won't want that now?" He asked teasingly.  
"I do! I do! Please give it to me?" She asked sweetly as she looked up at him. He put her back on the ground and handed her a wrapped box. She smiled happily and opened it. Inside were two beautiful earrings with blue stones in them.  
"Promise me you'll think of me when you wear them?" He asked charmingly.  
"I will!" She said, drowning in love for him. Then her father called for her and she ran back to him. Ren felt in his pockets and then sighed. _'Phew.. I did give her the right box..'_ He then looked up when he heard the sound of heals touching the floor swiftly. She walked gracefully towards him, even when wearing such heals. Ren stared at her. She looked absolutely stunning in that long slim purple gown she'd bought herself. It had no sleeves and a V-cut collar. She did not wear any jewelry, nor any assessors for that matter. Her lips were painted a light shade of red and her eyes stood out more than ever.  
"Evening, Ren," Kyoko greeted him, graceful in every way. He smiled warmly at her and bowed politely. Then he took her hand and briefly his lips connected with the surface of her hand. She smiled at him and giggled slightly.  
"Suddenly we're all formal?" She asked teasingly. He smiled at her once more.  
"You look.. beautiful," He blushed slightly, but Kyoko didn't seem to notice this.  
"Thank you for this present," She said and bowed.  
"Ladies don't bow because they receive a gift. They smile and perhaps nod a bit, but they do not bow," Ren remarked warmly and she immediately stopped bowing.  
"I'm gonna go look for Maria-chan," Kyoko then said and walked away. _'She's really growing up..' _

--

**AN:** Sorry for making it Shoutaro.. I know you all wanted Ren.. But he can't always be the savior ^^ Don't worry though, I bet there'll be plenty of opportunities for him to beat up Reino in the future.


	23. Christmas party: Part 2

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 22: Christmas party, Part 2: That beagle  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Kyoko walked through the big halls the director had decided to use in search of the little girl. She was holding a box in her hands, which she'd picked up at the director's private room. He'd been happy to let her store all her Christmas gifts there.  
"Onee-sama!" Maria then called and ran towards her. Kyoko smiled warmly and hugged the girl softly.  
"My father's here for my birthday!" She said happily.  
"Yes, I heard, that's great!" Kyoko said warmly and smiled at her. Then they broke the embrace and Maria looked curious at the box in Kyoko's hand.  
"What's that?"  
"Your birthday present." Kyoko handed it to Maria, who unwrapped the box. She smiled happily, her face lightening up entirely as she saw the present.  
"Thank you, Onee-san!" She told Kyoko and got her gift out of the box. The doll was about as tall as Maria-san's arm. Kyoko smiled as she watched Maria play with her Tsuruga Ren doll.  
"Have fun," She told Maria.  
"I will!" the child replied happily and turned to her father.  
"Look daddy, I got a Tsuruga Ren doll!"

"I saw you speak to Kyoko-chan earlier, she looks stunning tonight, does she not?" Yashiro asked Ren.  
"Uhu, sure," Ren replied and smiled faintly. He watched as a complete crowd of people he did not know filled the room. Then someone he did recognize came along. _'Fuwa Sho..'_  
"Yo!" Shoutaro greeted Ren, he clearly didn't do this for fun. He walked towards Ren and Yashiro.  
"Look, if you see Kyoko tell her that 'that beagle' is here as well," He then added and attempted to walk away. However Ren grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"What 'beagle'?" Ren asked. Fuwa seemed reluctant to answer, but did so anyway.  
"The lead singer of Vie Ghoul, Reino.." He replied.  
"Why should Kyoko have to fear him?"  
"He tried to kiss her and for some reason Kyoko seemed unable to stop it. If I hadn't been around he'd surely gotten his way.." Shoutaro told him. Yashiro was shocked by what Fuwa had just told them, but Ren's face seemed as calm as ever. However his aura was becoming darker and grew with every word of the story.  
"She has no idea what that man's capable of," Shoutaro then added, which was it. Ren walked away, into the crowd. Shoutaro followed and quickly stopped him, placing a hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren did not like it one bit and turned his furious face towards Sho.  
"Look, if you're gonna hit him, hit him where it really hurts." Was all Shoutaro told him and then he let go. Ren stamped off into the crowds searching for the scum that'd nearly 'violated' Kyoko.

"Oh, Hi, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko greeted him as he walked past her. He did not seem to have heard her and so she followed him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Tsuruga-san?!" She asked and was surprised at the dark aura that surrounded him when he turned towards her. She had trouble controlling her apparitions, but managed eventually.  
"Ren?" She called him and he smiled at her, though it was clearly one of his 'pretend to be happy and not angry'-faces. _'What's going on..?'_  
"I have some business to attend to.." Ren told her and walked away again. _'Why is he like this..?' _

Kyoko sat down on a bench outside, in the garden, and sighed heavily. _'It's so crowded in there..'_  
"At least I can relax here.." She then added, speaking out loud would not hurt since she was alone anyway.  
"Yes, it's quite hard to relax in there, isn't it?" Reino asked tauntingly as he sat down beside her. She immediately backed away, shouting out:  
"Aaah! It's the Denizen from Hell!" Reino sighed heavily.  
"You think I'm a Denizen from Hell? You have seen nothing yet.." He smirked faintly and walked towards her, but she then started backing away. Eventually she started running and he chased her around the garden. Then she stumbled and fell on the ground, but as she fell she turned around, trying to look whether he was near her. He unfortunately bumped into her and fell on top of her. He laid there, leaning over her, holding himself from the ground with his arms. He smirked devilishly.

--

**AN:** I know, I know.. HOW DARE HE! *Slaps Reino across the face*  
I hope I'll be able to update soon, this'll probably be the last one for tonight.

Will write some more around Sunday!


	24. Christmas party: Part 3

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 23: Christmas party, Part 3: A fight well fought  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"You think I'm a Denizen from Hell? You have seen nothing yet.." He smirked faintly and walked towards her, but she then started backing away. Eventually she started running and he chased her around the garden. Then she stumbled and fell on the ground, but as she fell she turned around, trying to look whether he was near her. He unfortunately bumped into her and fell on top of her. He laid there, leaning over her, holding himself from the ground with his arms. He smirked devilishly. Ren stood at a distance of them, shocked that Kyoko wasn't struggling, screaming, hitting him. He walked towards them.  
"Get off her," He commanded, his voice deep and masculine. Reino stared at the man. _'Is he for real?'_ But seeing the determination in Tsuruga Ren's eyes cured him of his stupidity and he stood up. Reino stared at Ren, still that big smirk upon his features. Kyoko crawled away slightly and got up. She stared at Ren, who seemed so furious.  
"What do you want?" Reino asked, still feeling like he was above anyone in his environment. Ren held out his hand and with the other hand he formed a fist. Reino stared at Ren's hand, which was reaching for his. Then Ren's fist hit the lead singer across the face. Reino fell to the ground, yelling out:  
"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" He tried to get up, but Ren spoke:  
"Don't you dare stand up, otherwise it won't be pleasant!" His voice was so dark, some of Kyoko's demons were circling him. Kyoko looked at Ren, shocked by his actions. She even felt.. _'.. Scared?'_ Ren placed his arm around Kyoko and his hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's go back to the party," He briefly stated, though there wasn't much kindness in his words. Kyoko followed him, remaining silent.

The director came riding into through the hallways and rode through all the rooms, throwing gifts out of his sled as he did so. The reindeers before his sled were, luckily, fake. He eventually stopped the engine and stood before Maria.  
"Maria-chan, what did you want most this year?" Maria smiled happily, she still held her father's hand.  
"Father coming over.." She told him.  
"Nothing else?" The director asked.  
"You should also get a Christmas present." He handed her a small wrapped box. Maria opened it and smiled happily.  
"Thank you,.. Santa," She said and briefly hugged her uncle. She put on the charm bracelet.  
"Speaking of gifts," Kyoko then said and handed the director his Christmas gift. She started handing gifts out to Kotonami, Shoutaro and Yashiro. For some reason Ren had disappeared from the party a little earlier. Kyoko had just bought some little things, like a cell phone decoration for Sho, which was a little chibi being grumpy, which he could attach to his mobile phone with the string it was on. Kotonami got one as well, only hers was happy and a girl. Yashiro-san got a bottle of sake from the Darumaya. Since he was older than the rest she figured he'd rather have some Sake. As would the others, but Kyoko was oblivious to that fact.  
"The point of the party wasn't give everyone else presents, it was let us take care of all this," The director 'scolded' Kyoko.  
"I just couldn't help it.. it all looked so.. cute. Sorry." Smiled happily. Sho smiled faintly.

It'd already become late, but the party wasn't gonna stop any time soon yet. Ren walked back into the building, covered in bruises and wounds it seemed. As everyone was dancing and having fun they did not notice the wounded Tsuruga Ren finding his way through the crowds. He reached the group and held something behind his back, but noticed he wasn't the first to think of it. Kyoko was holding a package, which Shoutaro had clearly just given her. She unwrapped it and smiled faintly.  
"I know we've never really given you a birthday present in the past and so.. I thought it might be a nice peace gift," Fuwa said and smiled at her. Kyoko smiled and thanked him. She held the bag in her hands, looking at it for a moment. It was covered in cute manga-like creatures.  
"How out of character of you to give something like this to me in public.." She commented, but her voice was gentle. Ren stared at her from a little distance, but then approached her.  
"I need to have a word with you," He said and held her by her wrist. She followed him, slightly surprised by his firm grip on her wrist.

--

**AN:** Hope you like it, I know it took a little longer than promised, sorry!

Oh and since there were two people asking me this:

Yes, in the anime Shoutaro is only known by the public as Sho.  
But in this story I sorta messed that up at first and then just thought: What the heck?  
I mean, it's easy to find out his real name is Shoutaro, perhaps he's become man enough to own up to his name xD

(Yes, Ren fought Reino outside, more about that in the next chapter)


	25. Christmas party: Part 4

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 24: Christmas party, Part 4: The most beautiful gift  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren slammed the door closed behind him after he'd pushed Kyoko into the room.  
"Ren? What's wrong?" Kyoko sounded slightly scared, but more concerned due to his wounds. He looked at her, anger in his eyes, the rest of his features only displayed the pain he was feeling.  
"You should sit down and rest.." Kyoko told him, trying to help. She reached out with her hand, but he slapped it away.  
"Why didn't you do anything?"  
"Huh?" That question clearly needed clarification and thus he gave it to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. They were so fragile, in fact, he'd be able to break her entire body.  
"Why didn't you kick him, push him off you? Why didn't you scream?" He asked, firming his grip on her shoulders slightly.  
"Why didn't you call for me?" He asked, his voice sounded as if he was about to break. He seemed so.. _'Sad..? Ren's sad?' _She looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry.. I was.. I hadn't expected him to do anything. It was as if.. he'd taken away my ability to move.." She replied and blushed slightly as she felt ashamed. Ren removed his hands from her shoulders. He lifted her face a bit with his finger, so she'd look at him.  
"It's ok, I'm sorry. I'm just.. tired," He said kindly and them smiled warmly at her. Ren then softly pressed her against him, embracing her fragile body with his arms. Kyoko smiled contently, feeling safe in his arms.  
"Ren?" Kyoko looked up at him. He slowly let go of her.  
"Yes?" He asked, looking back at her.  
"I got you a Christmas present.." She told him and handed him his gift. He unwrapped it and smiled at her.  
"I know it's not really.. your kind of thing, but-.." Kyoko tried to explain, but Tsuruga interrupted her.  
"It's perfect," He replied and smiled. He looked at his gift. It was a Ren-doll with a shirt on which said: Best teacher ever!  
"It's the 25th already, isn't it?" Ren asked her.  
"Yes, it is.."  
"Close your eyes," Ren told her and she did as he'd commanded. He grabbed the box which was for her and opened it. He put the necklace around her neck and whispered:  
"Happy 17th birthday, Kyoko-chan," His whisper was gentle, yet it sent a shiver down Kyoko's spine. She opened her eyes and looked at the necklace.  
"It's beautiful! Thank you, Tsuruga-san!" It was a simple silver necklace with a small diamond attached to it.  
"Now I'm gonna have to take it back," Ren told her teasingly.  
"What? Why?!" Kyoko replied, reluctant to give up such a beautiful and precious gift.  
"Because it caused you to go back into 'formal'. You called me Tsuruga-san." He went on with his teasing  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Ren!"

"Man, that Tsuruga Ren sure can hit.." Reino groaned slightly as he got up to his feet.  
"Still, his looks are more damaged than mine, so it should be alright.." He paused for a moment and turned to his fellow band-members.  
"Luckily I got to keep my pet, thanks to you guys," Reino added as he held one of Kyoko's apparitions in his hand. A strangle prayer necklace, or something of that sort, was wrapped around the hand he'd caught it with. Kyoko's inner demon was struggling to break free, but couldn't.  
"I'm surprised that guy didn't give up even after we showed up and I fought him as well.." The guy with the black hair said.  
"He's not gonna give up on her easy, that's for sure." This remark had come from the band-member with long grey hair. He smiled.  
"Ah, well, she's too ordinary for Reino anyway, right Reino?" The blonde one asked. Reino remained quiet as he stared at his pet.  
"Let's go." They left the dark alley and went back to their hotel.

Ren and Kyoko walked back to the others as the party was coming to an end. The director did hold a 'little' speech about happiness and sharing this time with everyone. Some of the comments that he gave were quite amusing. Although the speech wasn't as little as some might've thought it'd be, it wasn't too bad to listen to. After all it was the director. This man could cheer up, and bring down, anyone if he wished to do so. Then the party was finally at it's end and seeing as it was so late Ren offered Kyoko to stay at his apartment for the night. After all, his apartment was closer than the Darumaya, so Kyoko accepted. Ren had quickly started walking when Kotonami nearly offered Kyoko the same. Yashiro smiled. _'Finally, it's blossoming.. He's showing his affection bit by bit..' _

--

**AN:** What I actually forgot to mention in my last AN.. :

I also post (nearly) all my stories on deviantart, I find them easier to read there..  
But I also submit drawings and poems and such on Deviantart, so for those who are interested:

_**I'm also known as BiShoujoMiharu on Deviantart  
**_

Now about this chapter:

Aren't Kyoko and Ren being cute?  
I wanted Reino to lay there bleeding and describe it that way, but you know, Ren's got pride as well. He wouldn't kill him immediately! xD


	26. A mind full of thoughts

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 25: A mind full of thoughts  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren smiled faintly as he got out of the car. He opened the other door and lifted Kyoko out of the car. _'She must've been pretty tired for her to fall asleep during the two minute drive..' _He smiled warmly and closed the door. He pressed the button of the device which was attached to his car keys. The lights of his car went on and off again. Then he walked into the building, carrying Kyoko with both his arms. Luckily his building had an elevator, otherwise he would've had to carried her up all those flights of stairs. He gently laid her down on his bed and tucked her in. Then he walked into his living room and fell asleep on the floor, laying on some pillows. He didn't fall asleep quickly, but eventually managed to anyway.

Ren woke up and got up slowly. _'Aww.. my back hurts..' _He looked at the table and noticed there was a note. He picked it up and read it.  
"Morning Ren, sorry I left already! Thanks for letting me stay over. I made you breakfast, it's in the fridge, only needs some heating up. ~Kyoko," Ren read out loud. He sighed and smiled faintly. _'Guess I could've predicted this'd happen..'_ He walked over tot the fridge and opened it. He smiled warmly. He grabbed the bowl of home made miso soup and put it in the microwave. _'Quite a heavy breakfast.. She really knows how to feed me..' _He sighed and grabbed the bowl out of the microwave. He sat down at the table and started eating. _'As always.. delicious meal Kyoko'_ He smiled at the thought of her blushing, but happy, face if he'd actually say that to her. _'She'd be shocked if I told her my true feelings.. She's just a high school girl after all.. what can she know of love?'_ Bo went through his mind. _'Wait.. I'm her sempai.. yet she gave me love advice.. does that mean.. She's already been in love several times..?' _ He thought of Fuwa Sho for a moment. _'They're not just childhood friends.. are they..? He wouldn't have made her cry like that.. it wouldn't have hurt that much if he hadn't rejected her love..'_ He'd finished his breakfast and went into the living-room. He seated himself on the couch.  
"I can't believe she loved a jerk like you.." Ren stated as Sho's image appeared on the television screen.

"Good job on the photo-shoot!" The cameraman told Kyoko, causing her to blush faintly and smile. She walked over to his computer and looked at the pictures. Her smile widened. _'I look so mature..'_  
"Well, do you like them?"  
"Uhu!" Kyoko replied and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Good. Well, that's it then. We'll feature it in the next edition," He told her.  
"Thank you for the hard work!" Kyoko said politely and bowed gracefully.  
"No thank you!" She then left through the door. She walked onto the streets, a big smile on her face. _'I wonder whether Tsuruga-san has read my note yet.. Of course he has.. it's already afternoon..'_ She walked through a red light, accidentally. _'But, maybe he won't notice it!'_ She stood still in the middle of the crossing, cars stopping and the people in them yelling at her to move aside. Kyoko however failed to notice them and went on with her thoughts. _'But if he hasn't read it yet.. he won't.. eat his breakfast! And then he'll starve himself again!'_ She then started running, to the drivers' relief, towards the sidewalk. She took a short cut to Ren's place, ending up lost in a part of town which was quite deserted. She'd never been here before and couldn't figure out where exactly she was. Suddenly she felt a shiver go down her spine and for some reason she felt as if someone was standing behind her.  
"Afternoon, Kyoko~chaaan," Reino whispered in her left ear. Kyoko quickly backed away and then turned around.  
"What're you doing here?!" She yelled out in aggravation.  
"I'm looking for my little pet.. have you seen it? It looks like you.."  
"Like me?" Kyoko asked surprised, pointing at herself.  
"Yes, exactly like you.." Reino replied, moving closer.  
"Well, I haven't seen it, bye," Kyoko said and was about to run away.  
"Don't you wanna know the way outta here?" He asked temptingly. She turned to look at him.  
"What'll it cost me?" She asked, her voice sharp.  
"Just a kiss.." Reino told her.  
"Well, in that case.." Kyoko walked towards him. He looked at her for a moment, thinking she was actually going to kiss his lips, he closed his eyes. And then it hit him, or better to say, she hit him. Her firm hand landed on top of his head.  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" Reino complained, but when he looked at her he knew it'd been better if he hadn't asked.  
"What was that for..?! I'll tell you! You're a good-for-nothing-BEAGLE! You steal other people's music and you aren't man enough to own up to your crimes! You called me an average girl! You said I was Shoutaro's girl, which I am NOT! And you wrinkled my beautiful EXPENSIVE dress!" She yelled angrily at him. Reino stared at her for a moment. Then all of a sudden he started laughing.  
"You're funny.." He stated and walked away. _'Until we meet again, Kyoko..' _Kyoko started walking again and eventually found her way out.

--

**AN:** Sorry it took a little longer.. but umm.. I'm working on amv's again ^^

Well, the title of this one came from the many thoughts in the chapter.. xD  
I was surprised to see I'd typed nearly no dialogue at all.

And: Good boy Reino, you did not harass Kyoko (this time)


	27. Some new lines

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 26: Some new lines  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Hello, Ren?" Kyoko asked through the phone. He smiled faintly.  
"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"  
"Did you-.. Did you find the note?"  
"Sure I did.." Ren replied, slightly teasing though.  
"And..?"  
"And what?"  
"Did you eat your breakfast?" She asked curiously, but prepared to scold him at any given moment. Ren grinned and replied:  
"Yes, Kyoko, I ate my breakfast," He said warmly, causing Kyoko to smile happily.  
"Good boy," She said teasingly.  
"Was that all you called for?" Ren then asked, but Kyoko didn't feel like ending the conversation just yet.  
"Ren.. I.. I'll see you at the set in a few hours?" She asked.  
"Yes, or.. right now?" He replied, standing before her. He hung up and so did she.  
"Did something happen? You don't look too well.." He asked concerned as he gently stroked the top of her head a bit. She smiled happily at him.  
"Everything's alright now.." Kyoko replied and gently embraced him. Ren's cheeks were suddenly graced with the slightest bit of red. He smiled and his arms wrapped around her.  
"Have you studied well for the next scene?" He asked, making conversation, as she still hadn't let go of him. He gently kept stroking her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Yes, I have, Hideo," She replied warmly. Kyoko seemed to have forgotten she was holding onto Ren still, for she all of a sudden started blushing and let go of him. She bowed politely.  
"I'm sorry!" She nearly yelled out, her face bright red. Ren chuckled heartedly, but then smiled at her when she seemed slightly confused. _'She really is just a teenage girl..'_  
"It's fine." Kyoko smiled happily at him once more.

"What if we never get outta here?" Ai asked Hideo, she seemed quite frightened. They'd been locked in those cells for days. Luckily they were within reach of one another.  
"We'll get out of here, one way or another," Hideo replied, self-confident as ever. Ai sighed heavily.  
"You don't even have your gun, how're you gonna do anything..?" She asked sharply. He grinned faintly.  
"You really think that's all I am, a moving gun?" He sounded quite unstable at the moment. Like tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, which they were, but Ai couldn't see that. He sat in a dark corner of his cell, while she sat in the moonlight. Ai did however noticed the implication his voice gave.  
"Let's play a game!" She said cheerfully. Hideo raised an eyebrow.  
"A game?" He asked, as though mocking her effort to lighten up the mood a bit.  
"Yes, a game."  
"I don't feel like playing.." Was the response she got. She sighed heavily, but then made up her mind.  
"If you want the rest of your money you'll play a game with me!" She told him.  
"N-o!" Hideo replied and came out of the darkness, he did not look very pleased. Ai sighed once more. _'I give up!'_ She looked at him for a moment.  
"Why aren't you working for Nobuo? He would offer you more money.." Hideo shrugged and remained silent.  
"It's not about the money, is it?" She asked. He once again shrugged and remained silent. Ai remained silent for a while, but then yelled out:  
"You're no fun!" She got up to her feet and started walking.

Shoutaro watched them acting. He smiled faintly. _'She truly is becoming a graceful actress..'_  
"Sho?" His manager asked, standing beside him, but he did not respond. She waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Sho!" He was quite surprised and nearly jumped, then he looked at her, quite aggravated.  
"We need to go to your next job," She told him.  
"Kyoko!" Someone's voice sounded and Sho redirected his attention to her. _'She collapsed?' _

--

**AN:** Well, Kyoko.. Collapsed.. Not much to be said about it. Will try to upload asap once more.

_**  
About the last chapter:**_  
I've received the comment: 'Ren has a guest room' several times and I'd like to say:

**  
SORRY!** I make mistakes as any human.. But I'm gonna leave it like that, because..  
perhaps Ren was too tired to remember it or whatever and I know Kyoko might've freaked out waking up in HIS bed,  
but I didn't write anything about that, so leave it to your own imagination!

**(Sorry, again)**


	28. Catch you when you fall

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 27: Catch you when you fall  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Kyoko?" Yashiro asked worried, hanging over her. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes.  
"I'm fine, it's part of the act.." She told him and tried to get up, Ren stood behind her now, catching her as she nearly fell again.  
"No, it was supposed to be acting," Yashiro corrected her and smiled faintly.  
"I do feel a bit faint.." Kyoko replied.  
"Have you eaten enough lately?" Ren asked her, his voice friendly. She looked up at him.  
"Now that I think about it.. I only made you breakfast this morning.." Yashiro sighed heavily.  
"You shouldn't take over Ren's bad habits!" He told her. Kyoko smiled a bit uncomfortably.  
"I'm sorry.." She replied and tried to bow, but Ren lifted her up.  
"You're too faint to stand and yet you think you can bow and not fall over?" He asked sarcastically. She smiled faintly.  
"You don't have to carry me though.." She said, pretending to be grumpy over the fact that he'd picked her up.  
"The scene was performed well though.." The director said softly. Suddenly Yashiro turned towards the director.  
"SHE IS NOT GONNA STARVE HERSELF JUST SO IT LOOKS GOOD ON CAMERA!" He scolded the director, who merely nodded. Then Yashiro walked away, following Ren, who'd already taken Kyoko to the cafeteria. Yashiro peeked around the corner as Ren seated Kyoko on a chair.  
"I'll go get you some food," He said and smiled warmly before walking off. _'I see my help isn't needed here.'_ Yashiro's mood had lightened up and he nearly skipped off to the set again.  
"Ok, we'll be doing some of Sho's scene's now. Fuwa Sho?!" Shoutaro, who'd just wanted to follow Ren as well, sighed heavily. His manager could tell he was aggravated when he walked up to the set. _'He really likes that girl..'_

"Open your mouth," Ren told Kyoko. She looked at him as he held the spoon with some pudding on it in front of her.  
"I can feed myself," She told him stubbornly, looking away slightly.  
"Apparently not." Kyoko sighed and parted her lips. Ren smiled overly happy and fed her.  
"You know, I should be the one spoon-feeding you," She told him, still a bit grumpy.  
"Why?" He asked as he fed her another spoon of pudding. She looked at him.  
"You're the one with the bad eating habits.." Another spoon full of pudding went into her mouth. Ren smiled warmly.  
"Well, if you really think so-," He handed her a spoon full of pudding and parted his lips.  
"-Aaaah." Kyoko grinned as she fed him. She smiled happily. Eventually they didn't feed each other that well anymore and Kyoko's nose ended up covered in pudding, as well as Ren's cheek. Ren kept his gaze on Kyoko as she wiped the pudding off her nose with a napkin. Then she removed the pudding on his cheek. _'This is more fun than I've had in years.'_  
"Let's go get some real food," Ren told her and got up, holding out his hand to help her stand.  
"Sure!" She replied cheerfully and took his hand. He helped her off her chair, but didn't let go of her hand. When he saw her looking at their hands and blushing slightly he muttered:  
"So I'll be able to catch you if you fall." That seemed to be enough of an explanation, because Kyoko smiled at him and held on to his hand a little more tightly.

There they were once more, at Ren's apartment, sitting on the pillows by the television. Kyoko was drinking some water, while Ren drank a small glass of whisky. Another episode of their drama was on.  
"You look quite.. frightening.. killing those men," Kyoko commented on Ren's acting.  
"Ain't I always that dangerous?" He joked and chuckled slightly. Kyoko smiled. Once they'd finished watching it'd become quite late.  
"You can stay over again, if you'd like," Ren suggested.  
"If it's no trouble to you..?" Kyoko asked politely.  
"Of course not."  
"I should probably call the Darumaya.." Kyoko told him and got up. She walked over to the phone and dialed the number. Ren watched her as she told them she'd be sleeping over at a friend's place. He smiled warmly. _'She truly is.. beautiful.._' He looked at his empty glass as she walked back to him.  
"I am allowed to sleep in the guest bed this time, right?" She asked. She was smart enough not to tell him about the way she'd reacted when she'd woken up in his bed instead.  
"Yes, I'm awake enough to remember I have one this time.." He smiled faintly. _'So even Ren's memory doesn't work every minute of the day..?' _Kyoko smiled back at him.  
"I'll be going to bed then. Thanks for letting me sleep here." She bowed politely and left the room.  
"Good night!" Ren said loud enough so she'd still be able to hear it.  
"Good night."

--

**AN:** YAY! Problem solved! xP

I got a comment last time that Kyoko was a bit ooc (Don't worry, I'm not angry, it's just your opinion) but I just wanted to explain a bit:

Kyoko's already been through.. 27 chapters with Ren and they've slowly become closer, she was just really happy to see him instead of that stupid beagle.  
And as you can read in this chapter as well, she's starting to realize what a great guy he is.


	29. A goodnight kiss

**BIG NEWS: Sorry to put this above the actual chapter, but you guys probably won't read the AN, so: Go to my profile and find the link to my very own:**

**Deheaded Chicken AMV!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 28: A goodnight kiss  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren sat at the end of his bed, staring up at the sealing, his hands folded together. _'I shouldn't be in love with a high school girl.. And I shouldn't have kept it from her for this long..'_ He sighed heavily. _'What am I supposed to do now..?' _Once again he sighed heavily. _'She's bound to find out someday, right?'_ Another heavy sigh escaped his lips. He laid down on his back, still staring at the sealing. _'Perhaps I should tell her I'm Corn first.. Maybe then..'_ He closed his eyes. _'I shouldn't trick her into loving me by telling her I'm Corn..' _He got up and walked towards the door. He glanced at his room for a moment and then walked through. The door of the guest room opened slowly and Ren walked into it. Kyoko laid there, only partly covered by the blanket. A bare shoulder was showing, as the shirt she was wearing was too big for her. She laid on her back, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. _'She looks so peaceful..'_ He walked over to her bed and sat down at the edge. He bended over her slightly, staring at her face. She breathed softly. He blushed faintly. _'I can't believe myself.. What am I trying to do..?'_ He gazed at her lips, wondering how they'd taste, how they'd feel against his. He inched in on her, his lips a small distance from hers. 'Perhaps if I don't like this kiss then I might not even be as in love as I thought..' He bended over slightly more, his lips now touched hers. He closed his eyes. His cheeks turned bright red. His lips lingered there for a while, but then eventually he moved away again. He covered his lips with his hand. _'I shouldn't have done that..' _Kyoko turned her face a bit in her sleep, smiling faintly. As trivial as a sleep-smile might be, it did slightly comfort Ren. _'I'm sorry, Kyoko.' _His fingers briefly went through her hair and then he walked towards the door, softly closing it behind him. Ren leaned against the other end of the door, blushing heavily still. He sighed softly. _'She'll hate me for this..'_ He walked away from her room and into his once more. He laid down on his bed, though he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

Kyoko woke up to the scent of.. _'What's that scent..?'_ She sat up in bed and stared at the door. She got up and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. Ren smiled warmly at her.  
"Good morning!" He said cheerfully, though he didn't look directly at her. There seemed to be a distance in his voice, but Kyoko decided she must've been imagining things.  
"Morning.." She said, slightly surprised at the feast he'd displayed on the table. There were all sorts of buns and croissants. There were salads and different kinds of juice. He'd even made coffee and tea.  
"Is there something to.. celebrate..?" She asked insecurely. Ren had seated himself at the table.  
"No, nothing in particular. I just figured you'd be hungry for something else than rice.." He replied, still not looking her in the eyes. Kyoko sat down at the table, dressed in his way too bit shirt. It looked like a dress on her, though it was not as graceful. She grabbed some bread and slowly started eating, as he did the same. He somehow managed to avoid all eye-contact. Eventually Kyoko was sure of it and no longer thought she was imagining things.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned. He looked at her for less than a second and then quickly looked away.  
"Nothing's wrong.." He merely stated and then drank some coffee. She stared at her food and ate some more. After a little while of silence she decided to speak once more.  
"You could always talk to 'Bo', why not to me?" She asked a bit childish, looking at him.  
"You're different.."  
"I could get Bo's suit, if that helps..?" She offered. Ren sighed, he looked at her concerned face and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," He replied warmly, causing her to smile back at him.

'_I'm crazy! I should never have kissed her.. not even in her sleep!' _He kept walking around in his living room. Kyoko, in the meanwhile, was getting dressed. _'No, particularly not in her sleep!'_ He stood still as she walked out of the guest room and smiled at her. Kyoko looked at him, a bit confused, but remained silent for the time being. They both sat down and Ren turned on the television. Immediately the image of two people kissing appeared on the television, causing Ren to blush slightly and switch channel.  
"You know.. I had such a weird dream last night.." Kyoko told him, causing Ren to get a little nervous.  
"Tell me.." He barely brought out. Kyoko looked at him for a moment.  
"I dreamt I met Corn again.. And he'd grown up to look somewhat like you.." She told him, smiling warmly.

--

**AN: **Well, another chapter. Ren kissed her! *fangirl squee*

Yeah I know: "That's not like Ren blah blah blah!"

But you know what?

Ren's become more in love with her over these past chapters and just couldn't control himself, he's a human (a made up human, but still a human) like all of us and he thus also has **HORMONES!**  
_(And I really think Ren would be capable of something like this ^^)_


	30. Corn unmasked

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 29: Corn unmasked  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"You know.. I had such a weird dream last night.." Kyoko told him, causing Ren to get a little nervous.  
"Tell me.." He barely brought out. Kyoko looked at him for a moment.  
"I dreamt I met Corn again.. And he'd grown up to look somewhat like you.." She told him, smiling warmly. He sighed softly. _'Better than the alternative..'_ He smiled back at her.  
"I suppose that could be possible, he had black hair, didn't he?" Ren asked friendly. Kyoko looked at him for a moment.  
"Y-yes, but how would you know-..?" She replied, staring at him, requiring an answer. Ren locked eyes with her, trying to come across as confident as possible.  
"Well, if you dreamt he'd look like me, it'd only be natural he'd have my hair-color, right?" He asked friendly and Kyoko smiled.  
"I suppose so.." She looked around a bit and Ren turned his attention to his watch.  
"We have to go to work!" He told her and quickly got up.  
"What about the dishes?" Kyoko asked as he helped her off the floor.  
"I'll take care of those later," He replied and raced to the door, still holding her hand. _'If I arrive any later than I usually do Yashiro will certainly think something's happened!'_

Kyoko sat on a chair, watching Ren act out Hideo's past. _'Now that I think about it.. Ren does seem quite similar to Corn. And he knew where you could get the stone..'_ She watched Ren fight off several men. _'And.. he's as kind as Corn was.. He reminds me of him in many ways..'_ Her eyes widened for a moment. _'He could actually be Corn!'_ Her gaze left the set and wandered off to Yashiro. _'No, he wouldn't know.. would he?'_  
"Cut!" The director shouted and Kyoko's gaze was once more focused on Ren. _'He's got about the same age difference with me as Corn did.. His hair is the same color..' _Occupied with all her thoughts she hadn't realized Ren was standing right in front of her now.  
"Kyoko-chan?" He called, but she did not reply. _'Of course.. it could just be coincidence.. I should ask him before I draw any conclusions..'_ Ren looked at her for a moment. He then decided to take action.  
"AAAAAH!" Kyoko yelled out as she felt something really cold pressed against her cheek.  
"You should've responded when I called your name," Ren stated and removed the can, then he handed it to her. She looked at him as he drank some coffee and smiled warmly. _'He must be Corn..'_ She took a few sips from her drink.

Ren was about to get into his car when Kyoko ran towards him. However, he didn't notice it immediately, not until she called his name.  
"Ren!" She called, her breathing quite heavy. She stood still before him.  
"Take a few breaths first," Ren told her and smiled, his hand placed gently on her shoulder.  
"I-.. I-..!" Kyoko managed to bring out, but Ren placed his finger against her lips.  
"Take a breath.." He repeated himself, smiling at her still. She looked up at him, her face red from the exercise she'd just had. Eventually she caught her breath again and parted her lips to speak once more.  
"I.. I need a ride home.. I don't have my bicycle.." She told him, which for some reason made Ren laugh.  
"I was just about to go get you some food, Yashiro said you were hungry," He explained.  
"Yashiro told me that you were leaving without me." Ren looked at her for a moment. _'Of course, Yashiro..'_ He sighed, but then smiled at her.  
"We'll just go to the diner together then," He told her and opened the door for her. She got in and then he sat down in the driver's seat. During the ride over to the diner Kyoko had often parted her lips, in attempt to speak to him, to finally ask him, but then she'd just look away and sigh.  
"Is something wrong, Kyoko?" Ren finally asked. Kyoko looked at him, slightly surprised.  
"No, I'm fine.. Why?"  
"You've been looking at me and then turning away and sighing the entire ride over here. Furthermore.. you didn't even notice yet that I've already parked the car," He told her, a friendly smile gracing his features. She blushed slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I-.."  
"You what?" He asked, bending towards her a bit, his face closer to hers now.  
"Nothing!" She nearly yelled out, her face partly red and she opened her car door. She attempted to get out, but seemed to have forgotten her seatbelt was still on. She then quickly removed it and got out of the car.  
"Let's go get food," She told him and walked towards the diner. He sighed a bit and got out of the car as well, locking it.

"What's on your mind?" Ren asked after Kyoko had been writing or drawing something in her rice, with her chopsticks, for about two minutes.  
"Huh?" Was all the response he got, as she continued on doing so, leaning on one elbow, using her other to draw.  
"Kyoko-chan?" He asked, a bit surprised by, what seemed to him like, her gloomy behavior. She looked at him for a moment, he then pointed at her plate. In huge letters it said: CORN. She quickly erased it with her chopsticks, before he could read it.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked once more. She sighed a bit and looked up at him.  
"Ren, are you.."  
"Am I who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Are you Corn?" She then asked, staring him in the eyes. She seemed quite determined to get her answer.

--

**AN:** Yes, Kyoko's finally smart enough to figure it out (no offence Kyoko..!)

So, finally, she figured it all out! She just doesn't know he kissed her yet, which Ren wishes to keep that way..


	31. Black or blonde Corn?

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 30: Black or blonde Corn?  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Are you Corn?" She then asked, staring him in the eyes. She seemed quite determined to get her answer. He looked at her for a moment, quite surprised she'd managed to figure it out, as she was usually quite oblivious.  
"I-.." Ren began his story, giving himself away with his first hesitation.

Ren sighed heavily and dropped himself on his back. _'That was not the reaction I expected..'_ He smiled faintly, relieved that she hadn't questioned his motives for not telling her. In fact, she hadn't even asked about it, but he was afraid she might in the near future. After all those years, why would he have hidden his identity..? He sighed once more. _'Her voice.. It's still resounding in my head. "Corn?! You're truly Corn! I'm so happy!"'_ One more heavy sigh left his lips. _'I hope she remains happy.. Though it is slightly offensive that she actually forgot my hair was blonde back then.. Ah well.. one less secret to explain to her…'_ He smiled warmly, remembering the tight embrace she'd given him. _'She's as innocent as ever, never questioning me.. never doubting me.. never seeing my hidden motives..'_ He couldn't help but remain to smile, as his happiness wouldn't fade. _'It might not be the complete truth.. I might not have told her why.. but at least.. she knows now.'_

Kyoko still had the happiest smile on her face as she slipped herself into her futon. _'I finally found him, Corn.. My Corn..' _She smiled contently and grabbed hold of the magic stone he'd once given to her. She held it up in the air, letting the moon-rays touch it's surface. It's color changed, as it often did when displayed to such light. The warm memories went through her mind and her eyes widened for a moment. _'Blonde hair.. How could I forget?! He had blonde hair. Ren lied to me! Ren's not Corn..'_ Her expression had suddenly saddened. She slowly closed her eyes. _'Liar..'_

Ren woke up to the pounding sound which came from his front door. He quickly put on his pants, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt yet. He walked towards the door on bare feet and opened it slowly. He looked Kyoko right in the eyes, she seemed quite irritated. He hadn't seen her this irritated with him since they'd become friends. It was the same hateful look he'd received from her when he first met her. She let herself in and he closed the door behind her.  
"Something wrong, Kyoko?"  
"You lied!" She told him, her voice showed a lot of anger towards him. He smiled faintly and gestured her to sit down at the table. He sat down across from her.  
"About what?" He asked calmly before starting to draw conclusions.  
"Your hair-color! It's not black!"  
"Yes, it is.." Ren replied, looking at her questioningly.  
"Back then it wasn't.." Kyoko replied, looking down at the table.  
"I wasn't the one who said that."  
"You confirmed it!" Locking eyes with him once more. She still looked quite angry. He sighed softly.  
"I don't have the best memory either. It seems like I've had black hair ever since I could remember.." He told her.  
"Why did you tell your name was Corn?" She asked, still quite infuriated. He looked up at her and smiled.  
"I didn't. I told you I was Ku-on, you made Corn of it."  
"But why didn't you say your name was Ren?" Ren looked at her.  
"It was a nickname.. a sort of pretend name. I made it up when I was little.." _'I'm sorry Kyoko..'_ She smiled faintly as she saw the troubled look he had, but naturally she thought it was because she'd been so angry at him..  
"Why did you dye it?" Kyoko asked him.  
"I thought I'd fit in better in Japan like this.." Ren told her without thinking. _'I could've made up an excuse!' _She smiled at him.  
"Blonde hair looked good on you too though.." She told him. He looked at her, remembering her black hair put in two tails, her child-form.  
"Black hair looked good on you too." He smiled.

"You seem to be in quite a good mood.." Shoutaro commented as Kyoko walked by. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Yes, I am!" She walked towards Yashiro.  
"Where's Ren?"  
"He's just getting some drinks." Yashiro replied quickly, putting that useless subject aside and continued:  
"Did something good happen between you and Ren?"  
"Uhu!" Kyoko replied, nodding happily.  
"How did you know?" She asked then. Yashiro smirked slightly.  
"You're both quite cheerful today," He told her, looking her in the eyes. She smiled warmly at him.  
"I suppose you're right."  
"So he finally told you?" Yashiro asked, implicating Ren had told her his feelings for her.  
"Yes, he did," Kyoko replied, though she referred to Ren telling her he was Corn. Yashiro smiled warmly at her and held her hands together with his own.  
"I'm soooo happy for you two!" He said cheerfully, being the true romantic person he was.

--

**AN:** Kyoko remembered his hair color, finally xD (I already explained this all to the two people who commented I got the hair color wrong. Kyoko got it wrong, not me.)

From here on I might have to make more stuff about the series up, cause there's not much in the manga yet about young Kuon. (Well, some stuff, but the manga ain't progressing this fast..)

Guess how happy Yashiro's feeling? If only he would realize Ren's not that much of an easy 'confesser'. He wouldn't just easily blurt out: "I love you!" Well, at least not at the moment. ^^'


	32. Popularity surfaces

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 31: Popularity surfaces  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

'_Ever since we were younger.. she never once cried in front of me.. She never once asked for my support.. She never once showed weakness.. Not once.. Why did she show him her weaknesses so easily? Why did she suddenly confide in him.. Why not in me? Why did she never ask me for a single thing.. Why did she suffer in silence?'_ Shoutaro hadn't noticed he was pacing, walking along the hallway, back and forth and back and forth. People were watching him do so, until eventually his manager got out of the room and took him with her.  
"You should relax Sho, there's nothing wrong with how your career is going.. you've already been on ALL of those shows. It's only natural.." She tried to soothe him a little, but the spoiled raging popstar inside longed to come out. However Shoutaro simply sighed and walked along with her to the car. He got in the car, obviously letting his manager drive. He looked out of the window. _'I don't get how she decided to get so close to that cold man. He's way too old for her.. She doesn't even know his intentions.. He's just using her..' _They passed a building with a big screen, which showed Ren with a big smile, on some talk show. '_Who am I kidding.. He'd never do anything to hurt Kyoko..'_

"Good job everyone!" The producer said happily. She placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.  
"Let's get some drinks and food for everyone, Mogami-san," She suggested cheerfully and Kyoko nodded. Following the woman, keeping a polite distance though, Kyoko looked around a bit. She sighed softly, but nearly unnoticeable. Apparently the producer did not notice, to Kyoko's relief. _'My schedule has been so busy lately.. All those talk shows, wanting to talk to me about 'being Ai' and how she's different from Mio. I haven't slept properly in days.. Now I get why Ren used to forget eating so often.. Though my stomach won't really let me.'_ Kyoko's eyes widened a bit and looked at the producer. She was standing still, staring at Kyoko with a faint smile. Kyoko's stomach rumbled again.  
"We better get you some food," The producer commented cheerfully and turned around again. Kyoko's face was completely red of shame. _'Stupid stomach!'_

Kyoko sighed heavily and then took a deep breath. She stared at the door and slowly approached it. She placed her hand on the doorknob and after a few seconds decided to open the door. Kyoko opened the door and walked into the room.  
"Morning Kyoko-chaaan," Shoutaro said happily, smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow at her. _'What's up with him..'_  
"Morning, Shoutaro." For some reason Sho kept hanging around her the entire time she was at the set and Ren was nowhere to be found at the moment. She had a conversation with Shoutaro, but he noticed she wasn't particularly interested in what he had to say. After a little while Shoutaro started getting a bit aggravated. He sat down beside her and looked at her. She did not look at him, as she was searching for any signs of Ren's presence.  
"Kyoko.." Shoutaro said softly. Kyoko turned to look at him, quite surprised with the glance he gave her. He had a friendly smile gracing his features, his hand rose up and he gently placed it on top of her head, caressing it a bit.  
"I'm sorry.." He said friendly, Kyoko noticed this was taking quite some effort of him. She raised an eyebrow at him and asked:  
"Why?"  
"You're ignoring me because I used to do the same, right? You wanted me to experience the same?" He asked, looking at her, his eyes showing his aggravation.  
"I was ignoring you?" Kyoko asked obliviously and looked away. Sho's expression changed, but he kept his lips sealed. _'Why that-..!'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the person in question, who stood up and walked away. He growled softly, but remained seated for the time being.

Kyoko walked towards the sound of familiar voices, Yashiro and Ren's voices. They were having a conversation, but she hadn't yet heard what the subject was. She stood there, about to turn around the corner, but didn't when she suddenly heard Ren say her name. She stood still and listened.  
"Kyoko told you what?" Ren asked, clearly surprised by what Yashiro was telling him.  
"She said you finally told her your true feelings!" Yashiro nearly shouted out in joy. Ren blushed a deep shade of red.  
"I did not tell her!" He yelled, slightly aggravated at his cheerful manager. Yashiro looked at him for a moment.  
"But she told me you finally told her," Yashiro replied, looking at Ren.  
"She didn't mean I told her how I felt.." Ren told him.  
"How do you feel about her?" Yashiro looked at Ren, curious. Ren simply looked away, blushing slightly.  
"You love her! See, I was right!" Yashiro told him, smirking.  
"Will you keep it down already?!" Ren hissed.  
"Tsuruga Ren, finally he admits his love for Mogami Kyoko!" Yashiro teased, happily smiling. Kyoko's eyes had widened, her breathing was a bit irregular. _'Ren.. loves me?!'_

--

**AN:** Sorry sorry sorry!

It took toooooo long, I know. I was kinda busy with my blood test and such, and being sick and writing my original stories and making amvs.. and drawing! xD

(For those who are interested, on youtube I'm NekomusumeCho and on deviantart I am BiShoujoMiharu)

Sorry!

I hope you liked the chapter, Shoutaro's kinda being rejected.. poor guy.


	33. Realization comes after the fall

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 32: Realization comes after the fall  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"How do you feel about her?" Yashiro looked at Ren, curious. Ren simply looked away, blushing slightly.  
"You love her! See, I was right!" Yashiro told him, smirking.  
"Will you keep it down already?!" Ren hissed.  
"Tsuruga Ren, finally he admits his love for Mogami Kyoko!" Yashiro teased, happily smiling. Kyoko's eyes had widened, her breathing was a bit irregular. _'Ren.. loves me?!'_ Ren sighed heavily and then looked at Yashiro, who felt quite victorious and happy. _'That man does not know when to quit, does he..?'_ He smiled faintly at the sight of the 'happy' man. Kyoko's eyes were still wide open as she tried to comprehend what she'd just heard. _'He loves me.. Ren loves me?!'_ Her thoughts went back to when she was still Bo to him. When he told her he was in love with Kyoko. After which he'd behaved quite distant and did not seem to feel quite comfortable around her. _'Could he have meant me back then?!'_ She peeked around the corner and saw Ren smiling at Yashiro. _'He's been so friendly with me lately.. was this his reason..?'_ She gasped out of surprise when she heard footsteps approaching. She stood there in shock for a moment, but then discovered she was standing in front of the lady's bathroom, so quickly entered that single room where they would not be allowed to follow her. _'Why am I hiding in here?! I could've easily walked away and pretended to have just passed by..'_ She sighed heavily. _'Ren would've known if I'd lied..'_

"Hey where's Kyoko?" Shoutaro asked Ren, he still seemed offended by what Mogami had just done. Ren raised an eyebrow at the 'artist' before him.  
"Why would I know that?"  
"Well, she was looking for you, wasn't she?"  
"And as you can see she hasn't found me yet," Ren replied and walked through. Kyoko returned several minutes later. She sat down and watched some random background scene's being recorded. _'Ren loves me.. Why would he ever say something like that to Yashiro.. It couldn't have been a joke, right..? He was blushing.. Why would Ren like me of all people..?'_ Shoutaro sat down next to her.  
"So, where've you been?" He asked, once again she failed to acknowledge his presence and did not respond.  
"Hello?! Kyoko?" Sho called, waving his hand in front of her face. Then Kyoko rose to her feet and looked at Shoutaro.  
"We're needed on the set," She told him with a faint smile.

"Kotonami-san..?" Kyoko asked softly as she heard someone pick up on the other side of the line.  
"Yes? Mogami?" Came Kanae's response.  
"I-.. umm.." Kyoko replied, kind of unsure about what she should say to Kotonami. She'd decided to call her in such a rush that she'd nearly forgotten what to tell her.  
"What is it?" Kanae asked, she seemed slightly aggravated. Kyouko swallowed and then replied:  
"Nothing, do your best at work!" After that she quickly hung up, leaving a stunned, but mostly surprised, Kanae on the other end of the line.  
"What's with her..?" She hung up as well and sat down in a chair._ 'I hope she hasn't gotten herself into any trouble…'_ Kotonami thought, causing herself to get worried about her friend, though she would never admit that to Kyoko, of course.

Kyoko sighed heavily, sitting in her room. She laid down on her back, on her futon and stared at the ceiling. _'What if Ren really does love me..? What should I do..? Do I like Ren?' _She sighed heavily. _'Why is it that I can't figure out what I feel for him..'_ Another heavy sigh. _'I like it when he smiles.. don't I?'_ Kyoko knew it was quite a rhetorical question, she smiled and blushed a bit. _'I like it when he speaks to me.. don't I?'_ Another rhetorical question. As she pondered all night, trying to get some sleep, but failing to do so, not even once did she subject Ren held so dear to his heart slide through her mind. The subject of age seemed to have been forgotten about by both of them. Though Ren slept quite well that night, Kyoko couldn't soothe her wondering mind.

--

**AN:** Small chapter, I KNOW! (Sorry)

I've been busy with several AMV's lately and thus didn't have the time to write this story. I'm sorry.

I know you all want me to upload sooner and such, but I'm only as far along with the story as the last chapter I posted. I'm sorry, I don't have that much time to spare. And when I'm sick, like I still am, I don't get much inspiration or drive to write.

(No, I don't need any ideas, I've got them, I'm just too tired to write them out.. )

Sorry I sound so negative.

Have fun reading!


	34. Read my heart

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 33: Read my heart  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Ren, you really love Kyoko, right?" Yashiro asked, sounding slightly concerned. Ren looked at him, raising an eyebrow and parted his lips to speak, but Yashiro interrupted him.  
"You don't have to answer that. It's just that if you do.. Why wait till someone steals her away?"  
"You have to tell her how you feel before it's too late.." Yashiro added. Ren looked at him for a moment and sighed heavily. _'And how am I supposed to make that happen..?'_  
"Who would try to get Kyoko's love? Fuwa Sho?" Ren asked, mocking the thought a bit, though he knew it might as well be realistic. Yashiro didn't look so humored.  
"He and Kyoko have a history, one you do not know about.. Do you really want to test your theory?" Ren seemed slightly surprised by this respond.  
"Who knows how strong their bond might become. She was in love with him," Yashiro then added. After looking at Ren for a moment he sighed.  
"I'm just saying that you should take action before it's too late." Yashiro then walked away, as he was returning to the set. Ren got some coffee out of the machine and sat down on the couch. _'What should I do..?'_

Ren stood a few feet away from Kyoko, he looked like he was quite worried for some reason. Kyoko however, who wasn't looking at him, did not notice this. He stared at her, pondering about what to do, how to do it and when. _'I'd hate to admit it.. but Yashiro was right.. How long am I gonna remain silent?'_ Kyoko looked at him and smiled.  
"Morning, Ren!" She said cheerfully. Ren's eyes focused on hers. _'Such beautiful eyes..' _In this moment of locking eyes he forgot to reply to her, causing Kyoko to blush slightly and look away.  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Kyoko stated briefly and walked away. Ren sighed heavily._ 'What am I doing?!'_

Kyoko kept walking, not realizing she might actually find a wall somewhere along her path. She eventually sat down on a couch near the vending machine. Kyoko sighed heavily. _'What if he's gonna tell me.. What if he's planning on telling me today?! What am I gonna do?!'_ She sighed heavily once more, still trying to figure out what she should do. She leaned back a bit and looked at the ceiling. _'I blushed.. I blushed when he looked at me..'_ Thinking back, remembering that beautiful smile of Ren she once again blushed. She shook her head, but even after that she still held a light shade of red on her cheeks. _'I do like him, don't I? I mean.. He makes me feel like smiling every time he's around.. And I always want to impress him and not trouble him by underachieving..' _Her gaze wandered off to the vending machine. _'But then again.. he's my teacher as well.. so perhaps that's why..'_ She nearly growled her longs out in agitation. Then once again she sighed. _'I can't make up my mind.. No.. I can't read my mind..'_ She smiled faintly. _'Or rather my heart..'_ She got Corn's, or rather Ren's, stone out of her pocket and held it with both hands. She folded her hands together in prayer. _'Please, magic stone, give me a sign, help me discover my true feelings..'_ She had closed her eyes as well now, in her mind she kept repeating the sentence.  
"Kyoko?" Ren called, quite surprised by her position at the moment. She snapped her eyes open and looked at him. _'Could this be my sign..?'_ He smiled at her, warmly.  
"Did I interrupt your.. prayer?" He asked, a bit unsure because he'd always known Kyoko believed in magic, but he'd never thought of her as a deeply religious person. She blushed faintly and put the stone back in her pocket. She smiled, a bit uncomfortably, at him.  
"No, you didn't interrupt anything.."

'_How come we always end up here..'_ Ren stared at Kyoko as she sat across the table from him. She looked at the television, as she tried to ignore his constant gaze on her. They'd had dinner together, though this time it'd been quite unhealthy pick-up food. Kyoko would normally not agree to this, but being as confused as she was at the moment it didn't bother her the least bit. _'I should tell her..' _He swallowed slightly, blushing a bit. _'Kyoko, I've been thinking and I.. I'd really like to.. what? Be her boyfriend.. That doesn't sound quite right.. I'd really like to.. be with you.. That sounds like I wanna have sex with her, right here and now..'_ This inner discussion only caused Ren to blush an even deeper shade of red. He grabbed the remote control and turned off the television, her attention went to him now as she locked eyes with him.  
"K-Kyoko.." Ren began, her gaze still on him. She was about to ask what he wanted to tell her, but his lips once more parted.  
"Kyoko, I love you!" He said bluntly.

--

**AN:**  
Wow! It took him 33 chapters, but at least he finally managed to say it! Go Ren!

Less short than the last one xD Hope you enjoy it!


	35. Ren, I like you!

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 34: Ren, I like you!  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

He grabbed the remote control and turned off the television, her attention went to him now as she locked eyes with him.  
"K-Kyoko.." Ren began, her gaze still on him. She was about to ask what he wanted to tell her, but his lips once more parted.  
"Kyoko, I love you!" He said bluntly. Kyoko blinked a few times, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. Her eyes had widened slightly, due to the surprise. He kept staring at her, expecting her to answer him, but she hadn't the faintest idea of how to respond to this. This was all so new to her.  
"I-.." She brought out, but with no clue of what to say she silenced herself again. Ren looked at her and sighed a bit. _'I should've know.. she's just a high school girl..'_ He smiled warmly at her.  
"You don't have to respond right now.." He brought out, having put some effort into being able to say those words. Kyoko nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact with Ren.

'_I'm such an idiot!'_ Ren's mind yelled at himself. He sat on his bed, his hands had formed fists. He felt the urge to hit something. _'What was I thinking?! She's a teenager! I should've never told her! And not only that: I blurted it out! This isn't rational! I'm not myself!'_ Ren hit his bed with his right fist, knowing that hitting his mattress would create no damage whatsoever to the bed. _'I'm an idiot!'_ He hid his face in his hands. _'I'm such an idiot.'_ He let himself fall back and now laid on the bed. He sighed heavily. _'I'm such an idiot..'_

Kyoko laid down in her futon. She sighed heavily. _'Why didn't I just tell him what I felt..?'_ She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. _'How should I have responded..'_ She imagined herself shouting out: "Ren, I like you!" with hearts in the background. _'He would've been shocked at least if I'd done that..'_ She now imagined herself casually leaning against a wall, dressed up as Ai, saying to him: "Hey, Ren, you, me, together." She couldn't help but giggle slightly. _'He would've been laughing at me then..'_ She sighed heavily. _'I need to figure this out..'_

She walked the streets, carrying full grocery bags, seeing as Kyoko had promised the landlady to run some errands for her. As Kyoko walked back to the Darumaya she noticed a tall male figure across the street, sitting in a diner. _'Ren?'_ She saw him look outside and wanted to wave, but then a woman walked in. She greeted Ren enthusiastically and sat down across the table from him. '_He's.. on a date?'_ Her eyes had widened a bit at the look of this couple. The woman was quite beautiful and for some reason Kyoko felt jealous of her. She quickly brought home the grocery bags and then told the landlady she was gonna go meet a friend of hers at the mall. She stood across the street from the diner, spying on Ren, who seemed to be having lots of fun. Kyoko knew it was wrong to spy on people, but for some reason she couldn't help herself.

Eventually Ren stood up, after a long conversation, of which the reporter penned nearly every word down. He politely said goodbye and then turned to walk away. Kyoko looked, still outside, full of hope as he was about to step away from the woman, but then he turned towards her again. Kyoko didn't manage to read the words the woman had said off her lips, but they were enough to make Ren stay apparently. The woman got up as well and left together with Ren. Luckily for Kyoko they did not leave with his car, they simply walked off. She couldn't force herself to turn away and so; Kyoko followed them.

They stopped by the reporter's office, to take a few pictures of Ren for the article and then he could finally go. He shook the woman's hand and left. When he got outside he felt like he was being watched. Ren looked around and spotted Kyoko staring at him, she immediately tried to hide when he noticed her presence though. Kyoko had been hiding behind a bush, quite close to the office. When she'd noticed there was a park nearby she'd thought it'd be her best option. He slowly approached the bush and smiled faintly.  
"You can come out now, I spotted you," He stated friendly. She stood up, her hair was quite messy and there was a leaf in it. Ren gently removed the leaf and smiled at her.  
"Why were you hiding here?" He asked. His smile disappeared when he saw her saddened expression. He also managed to spot the slightest bit of anger, which soon became more.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?!" She nearly yelled out, making Ren wonder whether he'd just turned into Shoutaro.  
"What's wrong?" She said once more, her eyes filled with tears.  
"You told me you loved me.. You told me I'd have the time to think it over.. Yet you're already dating someone else!" She told him, angrily, as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
"Kyoko, I-!" He wanted to finish his sentence, but Kyoko made it impossible to do so. Her arms had found their way around his neck and her lips were tightly pressed against his. She stood on her toes, her eyes were closed. Ren's eyes were wide open, but then he smiled and closed them. His arms gently wrapped around her waist.

--

**AN:** Thanks for all the sweet message's and concerns! *hug* I'm so glad you guys understand, so here's your reward:

Kissing Kyoko and Ren!!! *Squeee*

I hope you liked this chapter.


	36. Love at last?

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 35: Love at last?  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Kyoko, I-!" He wanted to finish his sentence, but Kyoko made it impossible to do so. Her arms had found their way around his neck and her lips were tightly pressed against his. She stood on her toes, her eyes were closed. Ren's eyes were wide open, but then he smiled and closed them. His arms gently wrapped around her waist. It took Kyoko some time to loosen her grip on him, but eventually she was able to let go of him. He smiled warmly at her. She blushed a heavy shade of red and looked away. _'What have I done?!'_  
"I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" Kyoko yelled out, staring at the ground beneath her feet. _'I shouldn't have kissed him.. what came over me..?!_'  
Ren smiled and gently lifted her face a bit with his index-finger, so she'd look him in the eyes. Her eyes widened slightly in response.  
"Just for the record, that wasn't a date. It was a reporter interviewing me." Kyoko looked slightly surprised and blushed even more. _'It wasn't only stupid it was uncalled for as well!'_ She remained silent for a moment, giving Ren time to tell her one more thing.  
"I assume you've given me your answer then?" He asked teasingly. He then gently took her hand and started walking. She followed him, not even asking where they were headed. _'I've been so stupid..'_ She knew she wasn't supposed to give in this easily, but she didn't care right now. She smiled faintly as they walked on.

The sun slowly lightened up the room in which Kyoko laid. She sat up in bed and stared right into Ren's eyes.  
"Aaah!" She yelled out in surprised and fell backwards. Ren couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"I was just about to wake you," He commented and reached out with his hand. She took it and he helped her get up. She blushed faintly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. They walked to the kitchen and both sat down at the kitchen table. They had breakfast together, though it might as well have been alone, since there was no ongoing conversation at the moment. By the time they had to go to work it was still completely silent. Kyoko eventually decided to stand up and so she did so.  
"Well.. I guess.. I'll be off to work.." She told him. Seeing as she was going to the set and he was going to be on a show, he stood up as well, to say goodbye.  
"I'll see you later then.." He said. He briefly, and clearly feeling a bit uncomfortable, kissed her cheek.  
"B-bye, dar-rling.." Ren brought out, though these were words he'd never say.  
"B-bye," She replied and quickly left. Ren sighed heavily. _'Why's there so much tension between us..?'_

Kyoko sneaked out of Ren's building and quickly left. She walked to the set, which wasn't that far from his apartment. There was a group of reporters standing by the entrance and so Kyoko decided, having learned from her previous encounters with the press, to go through the back door. She got inside and walked towards the room where they'd be filming today. When she got there all she could hear was the door slowly close behind her, it was completely silent in the room. All eyes were on her and everyone looked surprised. _'What did I do..?'_ She felt someone tapping on her shoulder and turned around.  
"Congratulations!" Yashiro told her, his voice sounded higher than it usually did. Out of impulse he hugged her tightly, but let go when he realized she needed air.  
"With what?" Kyoko asked, a bit dumbstruck. Yashiro grabbed something from his bag and showed her the cover of some gossip magazine.  
"With this!" He told her, still enthusiastically as ever before. Kyoko stared, her eyes widening a bit in shock, as she saw herself kissing Ren on the front page. She grabbed the tabloid and started to read the story.  
"Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren were discovered as a couple today, during their passionate entanglement. Although both of them had told us they were most certainly not in a relationship, we now have proof of the exact opposite! Congratulations, Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko read out loud, getting more and more agitated with every word. Her face was bright red. Yashiro looked slightly surprised.  
"You are involved with Ren, right?" Yashiro asked her.  
"I-.." Kyoko brought out, but she didn't know what exactly to tell him, since there were several people eavesdropping.  
"I'll be right back!" She said and practically ran out of there. She went into the woman's bathroom and hid herself there. _'What have I done?'_ Suddenly she heard a sound come out of her bag, her cell phone had received a text message. She carefully read the message.  
"Kyoko, I'll be picking you up after work." _'That's all?'_

"So.. I've thought about it and.. we should perhaps.. talk to the press.." Ren suggested. _'I can't even make a correct sentence..'_ Kyoko looked at him, though to him it seemed more like she was staring. _'Why can't I talk to him like I used to..?'_ Suddenly Ren had a worried look on his face.  
"Kyoko, are you alright?" He asked gently. Suddenly he sat down beside her and placed his hand against her forehead.  
"You look pale, you're not sick are you?" He asked, still genuinely concerned. She smiled faintly and then started to giggle.  
"What?" He asked, a bit offended. She smiled warmly at him and leaned into him a little.  
"I can't believe I felt uncomfortable around you. Nothing has changed. You're still Ren.." She said happily. He grinned a bit.  
"I suppose I am."

--

**AN:** I suppose this could all be thought of as OOC, but you know.. Love is out of character with everyone. Especially at first.. Especially when you're still only 'in love' and don't 'love' the person yet.

And I wanted to thank _IEatQuiche_ for informing me that those who have previously reviewed when I'd written the 'Short interruption'-thing can't review again on chapter 34.

**  
More importantly:**  
I'm not gonna quit this story yet, mostly because I do not believe a story should end when they finally fall in love. But also partly because I like writing this if you guys have any nice anime's you want stories about, feel free to suggest some! (Not a story idea, just an anime or a certain couple!)

Anddd: Please, do not suggest anything that might happen next in your reviews as in 'Yashiro should do this' or 'Ren should do that' because if I happen to figure out the same thing, then it looks like I got the idea from you. I got the whole story already planned out in my head, so there's no need for help, but thanks anyway!


	37. Happy birthday, Ren!

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 36: Happy birthday, Ren!  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

It had taken them several weeks and also several appearances on more than four shows to finally explain everything regarding to their new found love they had discovered for one another. Of course there were many fan girls of Ren who did not agree with their relationship. But overall it was pretty good for both their careers and popularity with the masses. There had been questions such as: "What about marriage?" But Ren had simply replied: "We'll have to start considering that once Kyoko is of proper age." He had that friendly smile on his face, behind which he hid all his other expressions and feelings. Kyoko smiled faintly when noticing this. After those several weeks, which had already become more than a month, Kyoko had started to sleep over at Ren's place more and more often. At first they slept separately, but eventually they slept in the same bed. Kyoko had even been trustworthy enough to give her purity to Ren. They were in complete and total bliss, happily together. Of course there were uncertainties every now and then, like any couple has, but they always managed to stay together, no matter what.

Kyoko sat there, waiting, as she stared at the clock. _'He should've been home by now. I can't believe I've started to call this home..' _She smiled contently, happy. She then looked at the cake she'd baked for Ren, which stood before her on the table. Once more she started counting the candles._ 'Did I get enough? 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10.. 11.. 12.. 13.. 14.. 15.. 16.. 17.. 18.. 19.. 20.. 21! Yes, enough.. Right? He is quite old..'_ She smiled warmly. _'He's perfect..'_ Once more a glare towards the clock. _'He should've been back already.. Did something happen? No.. I'm just being paranoid..'_ She started counting the candles again, just to distract herself. It'd already gone dark outside and the clock showed it'd already been half an hour of waiting. _'1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5..- Huh?'_ She'd heard a clicking sound, that of the front door closing. She walked towards the door and smiled warmly.  
"Ren, welcome home!" She said enthusiastically and hugged him tightly, leaving Ren quite stunned.  
"You're quite cheerful aren't you? What's the occasion?" He asked smiling warmly. She grabbed hold of his hand and guided him to the kitchen.  
"Happy birthday!" She said happily and kissed his cheek. He stared a bit, stunned at the size of his birthday cake. _'How much time did she spent preparing this?'_ The room was decorated with several balloons.  
"Go ahead, make a wish!" Kyoko added and Ren smiled happily.  
"There's nothing more I could wish for," He told her, causing her to blush slightly. He blew out the candles anyway and sat down. She got him a piece of cake and he ate it.  
"It's delicious, Kyoko." She smiled warmly.

They laid next to one another in bed, his arm was around her as he laid on his back. She laid on her side beside him, her head resting on his chest. Kyoko's eyes closed slowly. He softly caressed her side.  
"Good night, Kyoko." Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up.  
"Don't go to sleep yet. I've got one more surprise.." She blushed a bit. He looked at her, questioningly, but then smiled warmly once more.  
"Ok, go get it then." She stood up and walked out of the room. Ren waited patiently, making sure he wouldn't fall asleep in the meanwhile. After several minutes had passed Kyoko returned. She slowly opened the door and remained standing in it's opening. Ren looked at her and his eyes widened slightly. Kyoko was wearing nothing but a see-through black velvet dress. Her cheeks were bright red.

**  
------- Stop reading here if you do not want to read mature content! (You can continue after this paragraph!) -------**

Ren sat up straight in bed, suddenly completely awake. Kyoko blushed still and slowly approached him. She got to the end of the bed and started crawling towards him, still wearing the red shading on her cheeks, which Ren only found cute. She crawled on top of him, leaning over him, locking eyes with Ren.  
"Happy birthday, Ren," She whispered temptingly, causing Ren to smirk. She hooked her fingers under the elastic of his boxers, which was the only thing he was wearing at the moment, and tried to remove them. Ren however decided that since it was his birthday he would decide what'd happen next, so he pushed her over and got on top of her. He briefly kissed her lips before he started tugging at her small piece of clothing. He managed to remove it quite swiftly and smirked proudly. Kyoko quite removed his boxers as well. He smiled warmly at her. He was still bended over her and started softly sucking at her right nipple. Then after a little moment he did the same to the other one, listening to her pleasurable moans. He then kissed her lips, their tongues immediately entangled in the game of tongues. Ren positioned himself on top of her and gently slid inside of her. He thrusted in a couple of times, but there wasn't much movement needed before he climaxed. Both their moans had filled the room, but now there was nothing but their heavy breathing.

**  
------- Start reading again now! -------**

Ren gently caressed her hair.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too.." Kyoko replied, blushing a bit. She hugged him tightly.

--

**AN:** Well, yes, there was mature content coming, I said so a while ago. It wasn't as explicit as I normally write it, but then again this isn't a one shot, it's not just about the mature content, it's about the story!

Anyway, if you find this all out of character, please don't tell me. I find it to be something that might happen one day to them and if you don't agree, then you're entitled to that opinion but I in return do not agree with you. ^^'


	38. Trouble in paradise: Part 1

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 37: Trouble in paradise: Part 1  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Did Ren have a nice birthday party?" Sho asked, he seemed quite irritated for some reason. His question caused Kyoko to blush heavily. _'How would he know about that?!'_  
"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound neutral. Sho raised an eyebrow at her slightly suspicious reaction.  
"Your boyfriend, there was a party thrown for him, by his manager I believe. Did he enjoy it?" Sho asked her, smirking slightly when he saw her expression. She was quite surprised, to be modest. _'So that's why he was late.. Why didn't he tell me?'_ Sho looked at her for a moment and smiled faintly.  
"So, I take it you weren't invited Kyoko?" He asked and watch her reaction of irritation. Another smirk appeared on his features.  
"I suppose he forgot to mention it to you. Nothing to worry about," Sho told her with a smile and placed a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment, questioning his motives at first, but then she smiled warmly.  
"I'm sure there's nothing to it," He added and got up. He held out her hand to help her get up. She took his hand and let him help her. They walked towards the set together. Ren watched from a distant, feeling quite suspicious about Fuwa Sho. He sighed softly for a moment. _'They look like a couple.. Perhaps more than we do.' _Kyoko looked at him, right in the eyes. Even he could tell, even though there was a big distance between them, that his girlfriend was not happy with him at this moment.

"When were you planning to tell me that you were late just because of some party?!" Kyoko yelled at him.  
"Why didn't you just call me? I sat there for hours! Waiting for you to arrive! And then you come home at half past twelve and work wasn't even your reason to be late?!" Ren looked at her.  
"It was just a party, I couldn't refuse, could I? It was my birthday." Kyoko looked at him for a moment, irritated still. She sighed heavily. _'You could've at least told me..'_  
"I'm going to bed," This statement soothed Ren's worried mind slightly, but that soothing feeling stopped when he realized she wasn't walking towards their room. She opened the door of the guest room.  
"Goodnight." She closed the door behind herself and sat down on the bed. Ren was quite surprised by her actions, but remained silent. He sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. _'Perhaps I should've called..'_

That morning Kyoko got up early to leave before Ren would be awake. She'd made him breakfast and left a note beside it telling him to make his own coffee for this one time. As she closed the front door behind her, unintentionally loud, Ren's eyes snapped open. _'Kyoko?!'_ He got up and walked towards the front door. Ren opened the door and looked around. _'She's gone..?'_ He walked back into his bedroom and got his clothes out of the closet. _'She actually.. left without saying goodbye..?'_ He sighed heavily and walked towards the bathroom, taking his clothes with him. He undressed and got under the shower, turning it on right away. He washed himself briefly and then got out again. Ren dried himself with a towel and got dressed. Hen he walked towards the kitchen and found his breakfast. He made his own coffee after finding her note. _'Why'd she leave so suddenly.. What's wrong..? Should I call her? I.. Should I?' _He ate his breakfast and drank his coffee, then he left for work.

"What's bothering you?" Sho asked genuinely concerned about Kyoko and seated himself beside her on the couch. He handed her a soda can and she took a sip.  
"Nothing.." Kyoko replied and smiled faintly. Sho swallowed before replying:  
"You know.. Tsuruga Ren is no good for you.." Kyoko looked up at him, a bit surprised by the sudden statement.  
"He doesn't treat you well enough.."  
"Like you did.." Kyoko commented harshly, but then immediately recovered and said:  
"Sorry.." Shoutaro smiled faintly.  
"There's the spirited Kyoko who fights back," He teased and got up. She in return got to her feet as well. Sho was about to walk away when he turned towards her and parted his lips.  
"I would never treat you that way again, never.." Shoutaro told her passionately, gazing into her eyes as he said those words. Her eyes widened slightly. _'Why would he tell me that..?'_  
"Kyoko, you're no ordinary girl. I'd fight for you any hour of the day," Sho approached her, taken aback by his actions Kyoko did not respond at all. Sho bended towards her and pressed his lips against her. Once more Kyoko's eyes widened.

--

**AN:** Yes.. Shoutaro has the nerve to kiss her.

There'll be at least 2 more chapters, after that I'm gonna start an Elemental Gelade fanfiction about Kuea and Rowan.. (L)

(There's probably no more mature-content coming, in this story at least)

Enjoy

**No 'sooo out of character' complaints please, everyone has their own interpretation!**


	39. Trouble in paradise: Part 2

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 38: Trouble in paradise: Part 2  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren walked towards the vending machine, in need of some coffee. As he approached however he heard some words he'd rather not ever heard anyone say.  
"You know.. Tsuruga Ren is no good for you.." Ren quickly stood still, just around the corner.  
"He doesn't treat you well enough.." _'What right does that guy have to speak about my relationship like that?!'_  
"Like you did.." The first thing Ren was able to like about this conversation, Kyoko's sarcastic tone.  
"Sorry.." And what he liked was suddenly gone.  
"There's the spirited Kyoko who fights back." Shoutaro sounded genuinely relieved. He could hear someone got off the couch and then the other as well. He stood completely still as he heard someone come his way. But the person stopped in his tracks and turned back to Kyoko.  
"I would never treat you that way again, never.."  
"Kyoko, you're no ordinary girl. I'd fight for you any hour of the day." Ren couldn't help himself and turned around the corner, only to see a glance of Sho's lips on his girlfriend's before she pushed him away.  
"I don't love you!" Kyoko shouted right in Shoutaro's face. Ren was stunned but felt slightly relieved as well. His blood was boiling still, due to the words that had been exchanged, mostly on Fuwa Sho's part. He walked towards the two, causing Kyoko to gasp in surprise as Ren's fist suddenly made contact with Sho's face.  
"You'd fight for her any hour of the day, right?!" Ren shouted as he went on hitting. Kyoko tried to stop Ren, but he wouldn't listen.  
"Get him off me!" Sho told Kyoko as he tried to defend himself. She touched his shoulder and he looked at her, his face showed his anger. Kyoko backed off and Ren's expression softened.  
"I'm sorry," Ren stated briefly. He let go of Sho, who quickly moved away. Ren couldn't help but smirk a bit. Kyoko stared at him and then walked towards Sho. She seated herself beside him.  
"Are you alright?" Ren's eyes widened. _'How can she be so kind to that rat?!'_

"How could you let that guy manipulate you like that?! He kissed you and you didn't even get mad at him! You're my girlfriend, not his! He has no right to kiss your lips!" Ren shouted angrily at Kyoko, who was starting to get slightly scared.  
"I-.. You already showed him that, didn't you?! You hit him so hard he wouldn't have even felt it if I'd done so as well!" Kyoko replied, returning the anger. Ren looked slightly overwhelmed by her response.  
"He ruins our relationship, I don't want you to be around that guy anymore!" Ren stated, still angry about the events of that day.  
"You have no right to tell me who to be around and who not! I'm not your property. He did not ruin this relationship! This is not about Shoutaro!" Kyoko told him, aggravated by this ongoing battle.  
"What's it about then?" Ren asked, no anger in his voice, he looked at her. He seemed quite defeated and Kyoko noticed that as well.  
"It's about you keeping things from me.."  
"What? Like the party?! It's just a party!"  
"No! Like your past, you hid that for so long. How am I supposed to trust you like this?!" She yelled back at him, causing him to silence himself.  
"You never tell me anything. I've heard nothing about your childhood, apart from the times you met me. I don't know what your parents are like! I don't even know whether they're still alive!"  
"Like I know anything about your mother?!"  
"You know all I know! She doesn't approve of the actions I took, that's all there is to it!" Kyoko replied, tears in her eyes. Ren looked at her for a moment and then walked towards her. He smiled warmly. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Kyoko, we'll be ok. We'll be ok. We're gonna be ok. I promise. We will be alright," He whispered softly and soothingly as he held her in his arms. She clenched onto his shirt and sighed softly. A single tears slipped down her cheek.  
"Don't ever leave me.."  
"Don't ever keep things locked inside again.." Ren replied with a smile. She looked up at him and nodded slightly. Kyoko stood on her toes, to kiss him, but Ren stopped her, backing away slightly. Ren wiped her mouth with his clean handkerchief. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I don't want to kiss Fuwa Sho's lips, do I?" He teased. Kyoko smiled happily and pressed her lips against his.

--

**AN:**

Yes, they're happy once more! xD

Ok, at least 1 more chapter to go.

(No 'oh it's soo out of character' stuff please, everyone's entitled to their own interpretation, don't bother me with such comments..)


	40. Unexpected holiday

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER READING, VERY IMPORTANT!!**

--

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 39: Unexpected holiday  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked curiously as Ren pushed her forward. He'd blindfolded the poor girl and now swiftly seated her into the car. _'Why am I not allowed to know..'_ Kyoko didn't seem quite pleased with this 'surprise attack' of Ren.  
"Wait here, in the car, I'll be right back. No peeking!" He told her and ran off to get their suitcases. He put them in the trunk and got in the driver's seat.  
"We'll be off now."  
"Off where?" Kyoko asked him, curious, about to remove the blindfold, but he stopped her.  
"No peeking, ok?" She sighed heavily. He smirked faintly and started the engine.

"Ren, where are we going?" Kyoko asked after they'd been in the car for quite a while already. She was getting bored with seeing nothing and it didn't do much good for her newly found motion-sickness.  
"We're going to improve our relationship," Ren briefly stated.  
"Do we really have to drive across the country for that?!" Kyoko asked a bit irritated. Ren stopped the car and looked at her, smiling. He removed the blindfold slowly.  
"No, we're gonna have to fly," He told her with a friendly voice. Kyoko looked around as she found herself in the parking lot of the airport. Her eyes widened a bit and then she looked back at Ren.  
"We're gonna fly?" She asked, a bit insecure about the entire situation.  
"Yes, we're gonna fly," He told her and smiled warmly. He noticed she was hesitating on how to react to all this.  
"Remember, Kyoko, we were gonna trust each other from now on. You should trust me on this.. Ok?" He told her, smirking faintly, but he was being sincere. Kyoko looked at him and sighed.  
"Ok, I'll go with you.." She replied and kissed his cheek briefly.  
"At least it'll be a nice story.." She whispered softly as he got out of the car. Then she herself got out of the car as well.

As it was Kyoko's first time in a plane she was a little uncomfortable. She was however very excited. Kyoko looked out of the window, seeing nothing but clouds. Ren sat next to her, smiling warmly at the sight.  
"Excited?" He asked friendly. Kyoko looked at him. She nodded slightly and placed her head against his shoulder.  
"Very.." She sighed softly and he smiled warmly. He gently caressed her hair as she slowly fell asleep. He managed to keep her asleep for the entire journey.  
Though Kyoko had rested well on their flight over to America, she was still quite nervous about this entire happening. She still didn't know what was happening and Ren still wouldn't tell her a single word.  
"At least give me a clue!" She told him, getting slightly irritated by his attitude. Ren smirked happily and grabbed hold of her hand.  
"Let's just go get our luggage." Every time she brought up this subject, wanting to know where they were going, he kept doing the same. He kept changing the subject, suggesting they'd do something else.  
"Kuon?" A male voice called excitedly. Kyoko looked around. _'Am I not the only one who knows his name is Kuon..?' _She spotted an older male waving at them. He ran towards them. Kyoko looked at Ren, confused by the situation. He bended over slightly and whispered with a smirk:  
"You wanted to meet my parents, didn't you?" Kyoko's eyes widened. _'That's why we're in America..?!' _

Kyoko and Ren spent a week at his parents place, having the best time of their life. Both Ren's parents were really kind to Kyoko and they clearly approved of their relationship. Ren's mother had even told him what a great girl she was. Kyoko cooked nearly every evening, which she did not mind doing. It was quite an enjoyable week altogether.

"So?" Ren asked.  
"So, what?" Kyoko replied, leaning into him a bit as they sat in the plane, on their way back home.  
"Were my parents dead or alive?" He asked teasingly, remembering their previous argument.  
"Alive.." Kyoko replied smiling.

--

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I've send all the people who faved the story a note, but I might as well share it with everyone. (Sorry for those who only have a story alert on this story, I didn't have time enough to PM everyone!):

"Heya dear 'Deheaded Chicken' reader,

I'm sending you this message because it's come to my attention that many of you really like my story. And some of you even have great suggestions and thus I wanted to say:

I accept art trades and commissions (for free) on my deviantart account.

(Which can be found on my profile page)

I know it sucks that I'm putting the story to an end, but believe me, it will be a good ending and one that, at least I, am satisfied with. I will upload as soon as possible and I've decided there'll be at least 2 more chapter of 'Deheaded chicken'.

Besides my deviantart, I will continue writing a oneshot every now and then about Skip beat, I promise! And I am currently still making amv's of Skip beat (Ren×Kyoko of course, as it is my preference..).

Anyway, I wanted you all to know. And I am sorry this PM isn't really that personal, but I did want to inform you all personally.

Thanks for all the support!

Love,

Miharu"

Ok, one more chapter to go.. ^^'


	41. Shout it out, confession day

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER READING, VERY IMPORTANT!!**

--

**Story: Deheaded Chicken  
Chapter 40: Shout it out, confession day  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Ren briefly kissed Kyoko's cheek as he stood beside their bed. He smiled faintly as he watched her smiling happily in her sleep. He then stood p straight and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him softly, so she wouldn't wake up. As this was her day off he didn't want her to have to wake up early.

"Today's January 31th, the day we shout out our confessions of love. Otherwise known as 'Beloved Wife's day'. So men, come to the festival, where we'll be broadcasting live and confess your love for everyone to hear and see!" A male newsreporter told enthusiastically. Ren sighed softly, a feeling of stage-fright coming up. _'I hope she'll watch..'_ He turned off the television and walked towards the door. He put on his shoes and opened the door. For a moment he stared at their bedroom. Then he walked out the door and locked it behind himself.

Kyoko woke up late that afternoon, to the alarm clock. She looked at the alarm clock, she didn't remember putting on an alarm. She turned it off and only then she noticed the note beside it.  
"You should get up and turn on the television on the 2nd channel," She read out loud, it was clearly Ren's handwriting. Kyoko got dressed quickly and turned on the television.  
"Takizawi Yuuki, reporting live from the festival. As you can see there's a stage behind me, where every man, one by one, will share his confessions of love with the crowd and the entire population of Japan. Let's hope they'll get good responses from their loves!" The news reporter turned and looked at the stage.  
"Oh, it's starting! Let's listen to what those men have to say!" There was a long silence before the first participant got up the stage. He stood still before the microphone, stared up at the sky for a moment. His legs were shaking slightly, he wasn't that old yet. He was quite tall, but he looked like he was sixteen years old. Kyoko smiled faintly.  
"Ai-chan.. I LOVE YOU!" He shouted and then nearly ran off the stage. A girl in the audience blushed heavily and hurried to get back stage. You could barely see it, due to the curtains, but they hugged each other. _'How cute!'_ A few other contestants went on stage, passionately confessing their love. Kyoko enjoyed these cute confessions as much as any other female, but she wondered whether there'd actually been any other reason Ren told her to watch this.

It was already half an hour later and the next contestant went on stage, once more. Suddenly Kyoko's phone rang. Her gaze averted from the television and went to her mobile.  
"Kyoko here," She answered her phone.  
"Kyoko, are you watching?" Ren's voice asked kindly.  
"Uhu, why?" She replied, but he hang up. Kyoko raised an eyebrow and focused back on the television. The man standing there had a cap on his head and sunglasses on. Then he took them off and her eyes widened. _'REN?!'_ The audience gasped and stared in curiosity.  
"Kyoko Mogami, I love you," He said, but remained standing there. He got on one knee and smiled warmly.  
"Marry me?"

"And that's how I proposed to your mother," Ren told his six year old daughter, who was sitting on his lap.  
"Mom said yes, right?"  
"Yes, I did," Kyoko told her daughter and caressed her hair a bit.  
"And it all started with a chicken losing it's head."

--

**Author's note:**

This was it, the last chapter.

For any kind of requests, commission, art trades etc. go to my **DEVIANTART **account, I'm BiShoujoMiharu there as well.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
